Hold Onto Me: A Collection of Jonnor One-Shots
by Hidden Joy
Summary: A collection of Jonnor one-shots that I have written myself! I hope you like them. I'd just like to say before you read, that this is a book of one-shots. Unless the title has a 'Part #' at the end, then none of the other stories will have to do with each other. This has every type of one-shot! Blue for Jonnor!
1. Its Her Party, He Can Cry If He Wants To

**Hello everyone! This is my first book type thing on this site. There will be a summary at the top of each one-shot to tell you what it's about. I own the cover image by the way, as I edited it. If you wish to use it, please PM me or comment. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Summary: Jude overhears Callie say she doesn't like her party and he goes to Connor for comfort.**

* * *

 **It's Her Party, But He Can Cry If He Wants To**

 _"Oh, the big surprise party I didn't want? It's a little late for that Mariana,"_

Jude turned his head as he heard the words escape his sister's mouth. What? He turned around as she walked behind him, about to ask her about it, but Robert had already grabbed her. Jude let a sigh escape his lips as he watched his sister and her father walk away. Had she meant that? Did she really not want this party? Had he made a mistake? Callie had always loved her birthdays, and he had put everything together for her. If she didn't like it why hadn't she said anything before? Jude put his cake down and walked into the house. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to him and, now AJ's room. He sat down on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

The young teenager picked up his phone as it buzzed in his pocket and read the message.

 **Connor**  
 _Hey! Hows the party going?_

Jude smiled as he saw his boyfriend's text, feeling his heart beat pick up a little. Connor had always been able to make him feel better, even before they started dating. Even when he didn't know he was. Jude suddenly got an idea. He typed his reply.

 **Jude**  
 _Not so good. Can I come over?_

If anyone could make him feel like him throwing this party hadn't been a huge mistake, it was Connor. He wanted to hang out with Connor. And if Callie didn't like the party, then what was the point in him staying around to hear her complain more about how she hated the party he had thrown her? He didn't even care that they were probably setting up the bouncy castle right now and she might find it on her own. Callie had made him feel terrible. Suddenly, the memory of her eighth birthday came to his head. It was one of the happiest days with their Mom and Dad. Though Jude had been only four at the time, he still remembered clearly.

[][][][][][][]

 _"Happy birthday to you!" Jude and their parents finished singing to Callie as she leaned forward and blew out the candles of The Little Mermaid cake._

 _"Yay!" Callie squealed as she hugged her little brother who had wrapped his arms around her when the song had finished. Jude giggled as their Mom turned on the light and their Dad brought the cake close to him, preparing to cut it. "I want the biggest piece!" Callie said, letting go of Jude as her father cut the cake._

 _"What? No, this is all for me," Donald teased. Colleen put her hands on her husband's arms and her head on his shoulder from behind as he put a piece of cake on a plate. "Hey there," he whispered, laughing a bit and handing the piece to his eight year old daughter. The girl might not be biologically linked to him, but he loved her all the same. "No getting it all over yourself this time," he told her and turned his head, pressing his lips to his wife's, who giggled and kissed him back._

 _"Ew!" Jude giggled as he watched. Callie stuck her tongue out at her father as he turned back toward them. He laughed in return. Donald gave a piece of cake to his son and his wife, then turned and spoke to his family._

 _"Eat quickly, or else we won't be able to go in the bouncy castle!" The man teased and Callie let out a small cry before rushing to eat her cake. Jude wasn't quite as excited, but he quickly ate his cake as well. Donald and Colleen laughed as they watched their kids eat, the amount of frosting growing on their lips. Donald wasn't one for cake, so he didn't eat it, but Colleen ate her cake slowly, knowing that her kids would be hiccuping in a few minutes._

 _"Done!" Jude and Callie chorused as they finished. Almost in sync the siblings licked their lips to rid their faces of the frosting. "Mommy, are you and Daddy gonna go in the bouncy castle?" Callie asked, her eyes widening slightly, a begging tactic she used often. Donald and Colleen shared a look, then laughed a bit._

 _"I'll go in when I finish," Colleen told her daughter, running her hand through the new eight year old's hair. She was on the last few bites of her cake._

 _"Hurry please!" Jude begged, tugging their mother's sleeve. Colleen laughed and nodded at her son. Donald put the cover back on the cake and put it back in the fridge, knowing his children wouldn't want more while the bouncy castle was still outside. As Colleen finished her cake, he took the plate from his wife and placed it in the sink._

 _"Alright, bounce time!" Colleen said, standing up as her kids cheered. Their parents laughed and the small family made their way out the backdoor to their backyard where the bouncy castle stood. The kids slipped their shoes off their feet and pushed their way into the bouncy castle. The two began to jump up and down, gripping each other's wrists and giggling._

 _Within minutes their parents had joined them. Birthdays had always been a beautiful and fun time for the Jacobs and Callie's was the most fun of all. The girl was invested in birthdays and the castle was a necessity. Until eight, the family bounced, until Jude and Callie's sugar shock had worn into tiredness. Donald took Callie and Colleen took Jude. They tucked their children in, and they fell into sleep right away, the adrenaline from the jumping slowing their heartbeats. The excitement of the day had worn away, and with it came a memory that would last for years. It would be a day the kids would look back on in the years to come, to remember their family and the happiness they once had._

[][][][][][][]

Jude was pulled from the memory as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. Connor had texted him back.

 **Connor**  
 _Yeah, yeah of course. Whats wrong?_

Jude breathed another sigh as he read the text. He wanted to confide in Connor, and he knew he could. But right now he wanted to avoid the topic. He didn't want to explain to Connor the hurt he felt that Callie didn't like her surprise that Jude had taken weeks to plan. He didn't want to talk about how he had thought Callie would love it like she used to. He didn't want to think of it. So, he just sent this.

 **Jude**  
 _Callie didnt like it._  
 _Ill be there soon._

Jude stood from his bed and grabbed his jacket and bike helmet. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and held his helmet. He made his way down the stairs and paused to read the message Connor had sent.

 **Connor**  
 _Im sorry._  
 _See U soon :)_

Jude smiled at the text. It was a simple icon, but it made Jude's mood rise instantly as he thought of the smile that appeared on Connor's face. It was contagious. He finished walking down the stairs and called to Stef in the kitchen. "I'm going to Connor's, Mom!" He heard her quick reply, giving him her blessing to go. He walked toward the door, keeping his head down as he saw Callie come in.

He then felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her speak. "Where are you going?"

[][][][][][][]

Jude laughed as he finally left the bouncy house, a grin on his face. Callie had stayed inside the bouncy house. She laid on her back staring the stars. They had said their goodnights a few minutes ago. "Goodnight, Moms!" he called to them as he walked up the stairs. He felt the familiar tiredness. The same kind he had felt at his sister's eighth birthday. But, this time he didn't have his mother to take him up the stairs and tuck him in. Of course he had Stef and Lena, but he was thirteen and didn't need to be tucked in.

As he got upstairs he watched AJ walk out of their room and down the stairs, holding a piece of paper. He smiled a bit, figuring it was one of his foster brother's drawings. Jude opened the door to their room and changed into pajamas quickly. He pulled his phone from his pocket and widened his eyes a bit at the texts from Connor. He had forgotten to tell his boyfriend he wasn't coming.

 **Connor**  
 _Jude?_  
 _Are U coming?_  
 _Jude? Where R U?_  
 _Judeeeeeeeeeee_

Jude smiled and sat on his bed texting Connor back.

 **Jude**  
 _Sorry._  
 _Callie & I made up. I can come over tomorrow if you want?_

Jude hit send on the last text and it was only a second after he received his reply.

 **Connor**  
 _I'd love it if you would. See you tomorrow_

 **Jude**  
 _See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Connor_

 **Connor**  
 _Goodnight, Jude._

The smile on Jude's face didn't disappear as he clicked the home button his phone, darkening the screen. He turned off the light and settled down to sleep, thoughts of seeing his boyfriend in the morning running through his head. The smile on his face stayed there all night.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a little short, but I worked hard on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters, or anything you might recognize.**

 **Just so you all know, I will take requests, or starters (sentences to start the one-shot with or use in it). Leave them in the comments, or pm me. Thanks for reading!**

 **-HJ**


	2. The Water Bottle Incident

**Summary: Jude and Connor are hanging out, when Jude pops a water bottle back into shape and Connor is sent back to the scene of the shot. (Set after Déjà Vu, but before More Than Words)**

* * *

 **The Water Bottle Incident**

Connor awoke in a cold sweat. His breath was heavy, and he pushed himself up, suddenly alert. The nightmare of the night he got shot had returned. He had talked to Jude about it a few times, but he had tried to keep it down. He hated that he feared his dreams, looked around the corners, scared he was going to get shot again. It was a pointless fear, and he was embarrassed he had it. He still couldn't bring himself to hang out with Taylor, afraid she would invite them over and he would have to see her father. He knew the man hadn't meant to hit him, but it was still a lot.

The sandy-haired boy ran a hand through his hair, slowing his breathing and allowing himself to remember that he would be going to see Jude today. His best friend. His boyfriend. He could trust Jude and maybe talk to him about this. Connor grabbed his crutches and got to his feet, preparing himself for the day. When he was finished his father drove him to Jude's.

"Bye, Dad!" Connor called over his shoulder as his dad waved goodbye to his son. Connor made his way up the front porch steps and knocked on Jude's door. He smiled when he was met with the face of his boyfriend Jude, his heart speeding up a bit. Jude had always been attractive to Connor and he never even tried. He was in a simple hoodie and jeans, but it fit Jude.

"Hey, Jude," Connor spoke after a moment.

"Hey, Connor," Jude responded. "Careful now," he told Connor as the boy came into the Adams Foster's house on his crutches.

"I got it, Jude," Connor told his boyfriend, rolling his eyes and lifting a crutch and hitting Jude gently with it.

"Sorry," Jude said, laughing a bit and walking into the living room, Connor following. The two had decided to have a movie night. The rest of the family was out, Callie and AJ were hanging out, Brandon was at Idyllwild, and was staying with his friend Tony, Mariana was visiting Ana and the baby, and Stef and Lena were having their own little date night.

"Okay, so I prepared the popcorn before you got here and we have water, too," Jude explained. "There's more in the kitchen, but that's if we run out,"

"Well, aren't you prepared," Connor teased, trying to situation himself on the couch. Jude laughed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Now, the only thing is that you need to pick the first movie. I am fine with whatever," Jude told him, then began listing the DVD's from the case. "Earth to Echo, Insidious 3, Psycho, Grownups 2-"

"Oh, Grownups 2!" Connor decided, grinning. He had heard great reviews of it and he had loved the first Grownups. Jude nodded, smiling at Connor and putting the movie in the player and turning off the lights. He grabbed the blanket and sat down next to Connor so there wasn't space between them and pulled the blanket over their legs. He grabbed the popcorn bowl and put it in his lap. He pressed play on the remote then put it back on the coffee table.

The last time the two had watched a movie together Connor had ended up holding his hand about halfway through, his crush, unnoticed at the time, taking over his nerves. But this time he wasted no time in grabbing his boyfriend's hand and lacing their fingers together. Jude smiled and squeezed Connor's hand and leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. Connor felt a smile creep onto his face and he kissed Jude's temple, then rested his head on his boyfriend's.

The two watched the movie not-so-silently. They were laughing every few minutes and muttering comments under their breaths. Now and then they would slip into their own conversations as well, but soon focus back on the movie. They were about half way through when Jude finished his first water bottle. It was one of those fancy plastic bottles that didn't crumple easily. He had always hated the way the bottles would misshape, and this one was no different. Jude slipped his hand from Connor's for a moment, squeezing the sides of the bottle so the dent in the center popped back into place. He placed it down on the floor, leaning back on the couch. He didn't realize how loud it had been or how much it sounded like a gun shot until he heard Connor gasp.

Connor's eyes widened, and he was back in Taylor's house.

[][][][][][][]

 _Connor handed the bottle of whiskey to Jude, feeling their fingers brush as Jude gripped the bottle. He felt he would drop the bottle, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and a sigh escaping his lips. The taste of alcohol was still fresh on his tongue, burning the back of his throat as he watched Jude sip the whiskey. He felt his heart beat speed up the way it always did around Jude. And now he was getting himself and his friend drunk just to be close to him. Connor bit his lip and felt a small laugh escape his lips as Jude coughed against the alcohol burn. Maybe the alcohol was already starting to affect him. He watched Jude. He couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He had finally come to terms that he liked Jude. Everything about him. His dark hair and eyes. His tanned skin. How he was just a bit shorter than Connor. His style. His kind personality. The way he couldn't make fun of anyone. Everything about Jude made Connor's heart race and his palms sweat. It made his cheeks heat up and his breath catch in his throat. That's what he thought as he watched Jude._

 _"Who's there?" Connor heard from upstairs. Connor froze, eyes widening as he heard shattering glass. Jude had dropped the bottle of whiskey. The thought of Jude left the boy's mind and fear took over, his heart speeding up for a completely different reason. Nervousness and fear seemed to have the same symptoms, Connor noted. Heavy breathe, sweaty palms, fast heart beat, stuttering, and the significant urge to jump if someone came up behind them. He heard Taylor say it was her dad and the two girls ran ahead, toward the door and Connor followed. Jude followed behind him. They were going to be caught! His dad would kill him! Especially if he found out why he had gone out. To see Jude. No, his dad would never find out. They would never be caught. It was just a mishap. They would make it out the door._

 _Connor heard the thundering as Taylor's father ran down the stairs. Connor turned his head as his friend's father turned toward the kids, gun raised toward Jude. Connor realized that Taylor's dad didn't realize that the intruders were his daughter and her friends. Connor froze, letting Jude run ahead, the fear of a bullet hitting Jude weighing the fear of being shot himself. He couldn't let Jude be hurt like that. So, he slipped behind Jude and let the bullet hit him as Taylor's father pulled the trigger. Connor let out a cry of pain as he heard the gunfire, feeling nothing but agony in his left foot. He fell to the floor, his foot going numb from where he was shot. "Connor!" he faintly heard Jude's voice as everything went black._

[][][][][][][]

Connor breathed heavily, his eyes wide and bewildered, the scene replaying over and over in his head. He was frozen in place, but he faintly heard Jude's voice and felt his boyfriend pulling him back to reality. His breath was still heavy, his eyes closed tightly, blocking out the world. His felt Jude's hand in his as Jude spoke quietly in his ear. "Hey, hey, Connor it's alright. I'm right here. We're in my house. We're watching a movie. It was a water bottle, that's all it was," Connor nodded, slowly opening his eyes and slowing his breathing. He squeezed Jude's hand, letting Jude know that he was fine. Jude moved his hand from Connor's and wrapped it around his shoulders, letting Connor lean into him. It was like they were back outside of the shooting range when Connor had first admitted he wasn't okay. Only this time Stef wasn't around to talk to them.

"I'm sorry," Connor whispered, moving his head against Jude's shoulder, letting a few tears escape.

"It's okay," Jude whispered, wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him closer, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize to me. Do you want you talk about it?" Jude asked moving back a bit so he could see Connor's face. The boy's hazel eyes were glistening with tears and his hair was jostled from having been moving against Jude. His eyes showed fear and sadness, and a frown was formed on his lips, his mouth hanging open a bit, his bottom jaw moved to the side like it always did when he frowned. Connor nodded and pulled himself from Jude's embrace.

Connor whipped the remaining tears from his eyes and turned his body so he was facing Jude, his bad foot hanging over the side of the couch. Jude turned toward him as well. Jude took Connor's hands in his, giving him a reassuring smile, letting him know he could talk. Connor took a shaky breath before beginning to speak, keeping his eyes on their hands. "When I got shot... I was in a lot of pain. It hurt a lot. I know it was only in the foot, and it could have been a lot worse, but it still managed to terrify me, Jude," Connor said, finally meeting Jude's chocolate-colored eyes. "After it happened, I tried to act brave. I tried to pretend I was okay. I played the shooting games, acted excited about the guns... but I just didn't want to be seen as scared or weak or whatever. I knew you were there for me, but until the shooting range, I didn't want to face it. I thought if I pushed it away, I would be fine. I would be able to get through it. But at the shooting range it all came back and I'm so happy I have you because I wouldn't be able to deal with it without your help, Jude," He paused, looking down again. "I've had nightmares about it. And anything that sounds like the shot, I freak out. I'm sor-" he paused, catching himself in the midst of an apology, as Jude gave him a joking glare. Connor took a breath then squeezed Jude's hands, finishing what he was saying. "It's just a lot, and I'm just glad that I'm here. With you," Connor finished.

Jude nodded, smiling. He had always been a good listener. "It's okay. It'll pass. It did for my Mom," Jude explained, smiling at Connor, who nodded. Connor breathed a sigh and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend for the first time since they had kissed in Jude's room a few days before the incident. But, this time Jude met him half way. It wasn't the same as their last kiss, which had been quick and confusing. But, it was better. It was longer, and they both smiled against the other's lips. They pulled back and Connor smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jude,"

"Don't worry about," Jude answered Connor. the both turned their bodies to face the movie and Connor leaned into Jude's shoulder, their hands interlocking. "Now, let's watch the movie and have a nice night," Jude whispered and Connor breathed a laugh.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **It's amazing how you can get ideas for works from the tiniest things. The reason i said that is because the idea for this one-shot came form me popping a water bottle into place and jumping at the very loud noise it made. How you guys liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters, or anything you might recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	3. San Diego Heat

**Summary: My take on the whole Jude and Connor seeing each other shirtless for the first time.**

* * *

 **San Diego Heat**

Welcome to San Diego, California. Breathtaking views, celebrity hot spot, and sweltering heat in the summer. It may be no Orlando, but it definitely wasn't New York City. So, what did four teenagers decide to do with their time on one of these extremely hot days? Rather than staying inside their air-conditioned houses, Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria decided to spend their time at the community pool. One reason being the overwhelming heat, the other being that, Connor wanted to do anything other than sit in the house now that he was off his crutches.

Despite the dispute over Connor and Daria's breakup and Jude and Connor getting together, the four had still managed to stay good friends. So, why not a trip to the pool to cool off in the heat? What a great idea. Except for the fact that Jude was freaking out over having Connor see him shirtless for the first time since they started dating. And don't even MENTION the fact that he's going to see Connor shirtless, that is just bad.

But, Jude managed to convince himself that he didn't need to worry about that until later, when they were at the pool. Connor was dropped off at his house so that way they could get ready together. They were going to meet Daria and Taylor at the pool. None of their parents were coming along, as they trusted their kids, besides that they had work. None of Jude's siblings were coming as they would rather stay air-conditioned than go in a pool. Or, as Mariana put it, 'I am NOT going in a pool that has more germs in it than a toilet seat'.

The two boyfriends walked to the community pool, Connor talking of how awesome it will be to go in the water without plastic wrapped around his leg, which he'd had to do every time he took a shower. They met the girls at the pool and they found four open seats beside a table to place their stuff.

"Alright, I'm going in," Daria told her friends, moving her mane of curly hair out of its pony tail as she walked toward the water. Taylor and Jude moved to the water, but only put their feet in.

"I'm gonna go in, too," Connor explained. Jude turned his eyes toward his boyfriend, his mouth hanging open as he watched Connor effortlessly pulling his shirt over his head, full confidence in his body. Jude's normally pale face turned a thousand different shades of red as he stared at his boyfriend getting in the pool. Now, Jude liked Connor for his kindness, his understanding, and naturally care-free attitude. But the tanned skin, forming six-pack, and growing muscles were enough to make Jude near pass out. No wonder Connor was so comfortable in his own skin. Jude had no idea how he could compete with his pale exterior and flat torso, not a muscle in sight.

Jude was pulled from his near-drooling state as he heard Taylor laugh beside him. He had assumed she was reading, as she was leaned back, her book over her head. But, when he turned toward her, Jude saw his friend sitting up, a cheeky grin spread across her face, her book now closed beside her.

"Close your mouth," she teased, taping his chin. "You'll catch flies. And if you get any redder, you won't need the sun for a sunburn," she continued, nudging Jude.

"Shut up," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. He was used to Taylor's comments as the pale color returned to Jude's face.

"You know, you'd have just as much of an effect on him if you took your shirt off," Taylor explained matter-of-factly. Jude rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend's comment.

"Yes because pale skin, zero muscles, and no chest hair is completely sexy. Yes, thank you, Taylor," he said rolling his eyes.

"In your defense, chest hair is never sexy," Taylor told him, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "But, don't underestimate yourself. It's not like you're a grotesque alien," she joked, earning a small laugh from Jude. "No, but, maybe not to you, but Connor will definitely think you're hot. Like, I don't think Connor is hot, but look at you. Or Daria, but that guy seems to think so," Taylor told him, pointing to the boy who was staring at Daria she floated in the shallow end.

Jude shrugged. "I guess," he looked back at his boyfriend who was shooting the basketball in the hoop near the edge of the pool. How could he compete with THAT? He watched as the water dripped off Connor's tanned skin. "But he's so..." Jude started, thanking Taylor as she finished the sentence for him.

"Muscular?" she finished, laughing. Jude nodded, keeping his eyes on Connor. "Yeah, well, lucky for you, that guy agrees," she told Jude, pointing toward another guy, who was checking out Connor. HIS Connor. HIS boyfriend. That was not okay with Jude. Taylor grinned when she saw the anger flare in Jude's eyes.

"Now, I'm gonna go back to reading. You go kiss your boyfriend," she joked, leaning back into her former position. Jude felt jealousy erupt in his stomach. He hadn't even thought about this. Connor was gay, so he didn't care if a girl checked out his boyfriend. But, another guy checking out Jude's boyfriend?

"Hell no," Jude whispered. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed himself off the side of the pool and swam over to Connor. "Hey," he greeted his boyfriend, who turned to look at him. He grinned a bit as he saw Connor's eyes fall on his shirtless torso, mouth hanging open.

"Uh, um," Connor stuttered as the basketball fell out of his hand and onto the water, swept up by another boy. Jude felt slightly self-conscious. He scratched the back of his neck, but as he looked at the boy, STILL checking out Connor, some sort of confidence took over as he leaned forward and kissed Connor, pulling his boyfriend close by the neck.

He felt Connor relax against him and place his hands against Jude's waist. Jude opened his eyes to see the boy from before blushing and looking away. He looked over at Taylor who gave him a wink, before she got in the pool. He pulled back from Connor, breathing heavily. "Well, hello," Connor whispered, his voice huskier than before. Jude laughed and stepped back.

"Hi. Wanna go get a water?" Jude asked Connor, who agreed. The two made their way out of the pool and toward the juice bar.

* * *

 **I really suck at making these things lengthy. Eh, I'll update these another time. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you might recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	4. Drunk

**Summary: The amazingness that is Jude and Connor drunk. Good luck.**

* * *

 **Drunk**

"Jude, calm down," Connor laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend's tense attitude. The two had decided to go out to a bar to celebrate Jude's twenty-first birthday. Of course, Connor had wanted to do the same thing for his own twenty-first birthday, which Jude had rejected immediately. ('Come on, you're gonna be 21 in a few months,' 'Connor Stevens, you know how I feel about drinking at all, don't push it,'). But, Connor had waited long enough so they could have their first drink together.

Okay, not their first drink. There had been those sips of whiskey in the dark family room of their friend Taylor's house when they were thirteen. But, it had all been worth it, as it had been what pulled them together. Even though he was newly twenty-one, and his ID was one hundred percent real, Jude was still busting with nerves. "Connor, you know calm is not something I'm good at. And besides I've always looked younger than I am, you know that, what if they think, I'm like, seventeen," Jude huffed, looking around.

"Okay, Jude, considering that fifteen year olds who look ten get in these places everyday, I think you're good. Besides, babe, the youngest you could pull off is nineteen," Connor teased, nudging Jude as they moved forward, flashing their IDs and were let into the small bar. Jude faked an offended look and shoved Connor playfully.

"Are you calling me old?" Jude fired, rolling his eyes.

"Nineteen is still two years younger than you are. I'm just saying you don't look seventeen," Connor explained, laughing and pushing his tongue through his teeth as he grinned.

"Yada, yada," Jude joined his boyfriend's contagious laughter. "Alright, what do you want?" Jude asked as they reached the bar, pulling out his wallet. Jude frowned, looking at Connor as the boy put his hand on Jude's wallet and moved it down.

"It's your birthday, I'm paying," Connor explained, pulling his own wallet out and looking at the bartender. "Scotch on the Rocks for me, and for him..." Connor trailed off, looking at Jude expectantly as the boy rolled his eyes and put his wallet away.

Jude looked down at the small drink menu they had before lifting his head to the bartender and saying. "A Bloody Mary," he spoke, laughing a bit at the name. Connor grinned, wrapping an arm around Jude's shoulders as the bartender got their drinks.

"Tonight is gonna be amazing!" Connor explained, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So, is this a guys night out? Getting away from the girlfriends?" The bartender asked, sliding Connor his Scotch and finished Jude's Bloody Mary. Jude and Connor shared a look, laughing and then looking at the bartender.

"Actually, we are here, celebrating my amazing boyfriend's birthday," Connor explained, kissing Jude's cheek for emphasis. The two laughed as the bartender looked at them with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, uh, sorry," the man stuttered, handing Jude his drink.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time," Jude explained, taking his drink. Connor paid for their drinks and then they found a table near the back of the place.

When they sat down, Connor raised his drink to his boyfriend. "To the most amazing, most loving person I have eve met, whom I love with all my heart. Happy birthday, Jude Adams Foster," Connor said as Jude raised his glass as well. Connor's words, though short, made a rosy tint appear on Jude's cheeks.

"I love you, too Connor Stevens. Cheers," Jude said softly, to which Connor repeated the last word as they touched their glasses together. They raised their glasses to their lips and sipped their drinks. Connor was shocked to see Jude take a long sip of his drink before placing it down and coughing a bit.

"Woah, slow down there Jude," Connor laughed. He knew Jude wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol, but Connor guessed that he was letting it go for tonight. Deciding to stick to one drink tonight so he could drive himself and Jude home later, Connor sipped his Scotch, laughing each time Jude finished a drink and asked for another. His boyfriend clearly had a low tolerance for alcohol, has halfway through his second drink he was slurring his words.

"Connorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jude laughed, tugging his boyfriend's sleeve as he placed his third, and in Connor's plan, last glass down.

Connor laughed, putting down his now empty Scotch. "Yes, Jude,"

"I lo'e you!" Jude squealed, moving to sit as close to Connor as possible, hugging his arm.

"I love you, too, Jude. I think we should go now," Connor laughed, squeezing Jude's shoulder.

"That a 'ood," Burp. "'dea," Jude giggled, his good sense not gone in his drunken state. Connor helped Jude to his feet, leaving the money for Jude's last drink on the table as he helped Jude out of the bar and back toward the car. Connor helped Jude into the passenger's side and then moved to the other side, hopping in the car. "Hey, Connor," he heard Jude whisper as the drunken boy gripped his hand tightly.

Connor couldn't help but laughing at Jude's drunken state again. He was adorable. "Yes, Jude," he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to their shared apartment.

"You're hot!" Jude shouted, giggling and leaning against Connor's shoulder as he drove. Connor blushed. Jude was normally timid, and though his confidence had grown over the years, especially around Connor, bluntness had never been something Jude had been good with. Connor smiled, squeezing Jude's hand as he felt Jude falling asleep against his shoulder.

"You're pretty hot, too, Jude," he laughed, shaking his head as he turned into the parking lot of their apartment.

[][][][][][][]

Jude was shocked to see Connor's name appear on his cellphone screen. The two had gotten into a huge fight about two days ago and Jude had slept on Taylor's couch because he couldn't go home and face Connor. Jude didn't even know why the fight had gotten so huge. It had been a simple dispute over inviting Connor's father, Adam, to their Christmas party. Jude had thought it was a good idea, while Connor didn't want him there because of the way he had treated the two over the years. But, somehow it had turned into a gigantic fight, ending in Connor questioning if Jude even cared about their relationship. This caused Jude stormed out and goto Taylor's apartment. She had agreed to let Jude stay until the two worked it out, and the two-day radio silence from Connor's end was enough to make Jude ready to break down.

But, Jude had to say he was overjoyed when he received the call from Connor, but he was also anxious. Was Connor going to yell at him again? Or was he going to skip over everything? Jude didn't know. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slid the answer button across the screen. He hesitantly held the phone to his ear and spoke in a hushed tone. "Connor?"

"Jude," he heard Connor's voice. It was slurred from obvious drunkenness and breaking from sobs. Jude closed his eyes, trying to contain his own tears. "I kn-know you're mad." Hiccup. "Ma' at m-me, but I need you r'ght now. Can you c'me h-home?" Another hiccup. Jude paused, feeling the anger rush from him. Something had happened. And Connor wanted him home.

"Yes," Jude breathed. "Stay there, I'll be there soon," he listened as Connor hiccupped and sob a promise, and then hung up. "Taylor, I'm going out!" he called to Taylor who was in her bedroom.

"You're a terrible liar, Jude, just call me when you're finished comforting him!" Taylor called back and Jude couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He couldn't lie to Taylor.

"Bye!" he called again, stuffing his phone in his pocket and grabbing his keys. He heard her faint dismissal as he shut the door. He ran to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Jude took a breath as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the parking lot. He got in the car, not even bothering to buckle up as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to him and Connor's apartment.

He didn't bother knocking as he pushed open the door to his apartment, the appearance of Connor catching his breath in his throat. Connor was sitting at the end of the couch, his head dipped toward his chest, a bottle of whiskey held loosely in his hand. "Connor," Jude whispered. Jude's soft voice seemed to wake Connor from a haze. Jude took a breath as Connor's head lifted and he saw the full extension of his breakdown. His hazel eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His cheeks were drained of color and tear-stained and his bottom lip was pushed out, forming a slight pout. His sandy hair was a mess. He looked like hell.

"Jude," Connor squeaked out. Jude rushed to his side, taking the bottle of whiskey from Connor's hand and putting it on the end table. He pulled Connor against him, and the boy started sobbing again. Connor curled against Jude's chest, crying into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh. Connor, Connor what happened?" Jude asked, keeping his voice quiet as he moved his hand up and down Connor's back, hugging him tightly.

"Mom," Connor hiccupped out, griping at Jude's shirt, holding onto him for dear life. With that one word Jude understood. Connor's mother had been battling cancer for the past few months now, and she had only been getting worse. She must have died earlier that day and Connor had gotten the call. With that, and the fight the two had looming over Connor, it must have triggered this breakdown and his instinct to go to alcohol.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here," Jude whispered, kissing Connor's head. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Jude pulled Connor to his feet, throwing the boy's arm over his own shoulders and helping him to his room. Jude let Connor sit down on the bed and ruffled through his drawers, grabbing him some pajamas. "Get changed, I'll be back in a minute," Jude told Connor, who nodded. Jude walked out of the room and through out the bottle of liquor. He then grabbed some water and Advil for when Connor woke up. When he got back, he saw Connor had changed and was laying in his bed, curled against himself. Jude placed the glass of water and the Advil on Connor's nightstand and then pulled the blanket over him. He leaned forward and kissed Connor's forehead, whispering. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Jude turned around and started walking toward the door when he felt Connor's hand grip his wrist. "Jude," the broken boy whispered, sounding defeated. Jude took a breath and then turned back toward Connor.

"Yes?" Jude asked, feeling like he wanted to cry, seeing Connor like this.

"Stay with me, please," Connor spoke softly.

Jude hesitated, then spoke. "Okay, but I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable, okay?" Connor just nodded. Jude made his way out of the room and into the room that he had hardly ever used before they had fought. He changed into sweatpants and a tee-shirt, then walked into Connor's bedroom. Jude moved under the blanket, feeling Connor instantly moved into him, curling his body against Jude.

Jude sighed, hugging Connor tightly. He then heard Connor speak.

"Jude?"

"Yes, Connor?"

"I'm sorry. My Dad can come for Christmas," and with that Connor fell into sleep. Jude felt himself smile. All was forgiven.

[][][][][][][]

Jude giggled as he held to Connor's waist as they walked into the bar. Connor had his arm wrapped around Jude's shoulders, holding him close. They wouldn't let the other let go for a second.

"Hello, happy couple, what's this about?" the bartender asked, a grin on her face as she saw the two approach her. They kept themselves clued together and laughed as the other would speak to them in a low voice. She could tell the two were giddy and happy, and curiosity took over her voice.

"We just got engaged!" Jude exclaimed, holding up his left hand where the golden ring was wrapped around his finger. The two had gone out for a dinner date and then gone to the dock to look out at the water. It was then when Connor had taken Jude's hand and asked to marry him, which Jude had gladly excepted. They had stayed on the dock for a while before deciding to go to their favorite bar to celebrate over drinks.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" she told them, smiling. She had been the bartender for a while there so she knew their usual's, which she quickly made, sliding them to the giddy couple as they talked. They were already drunk off each other, in a cloud nine haze. She wasn't sure they would need the drinks much, but she took Jude's money anyway.

"Thank you," Connor told her, taking his and Jude's drinks and leading Jude to their usual seat as Jude clung to his arm. Jude took his drink from Connor and raised his glass.

"To us," he whispered, brown eyes shining with happiness and love.

"To us," Connor agreed, clinking his glass with Jude's. The two held each other's gazes for a moment. They had both agreed earlier they would drink as much as they liked, getting a cab after they were done, the deal still fresh in their minds as they tilted their glasses against their lips and took long sips.

"I love you, Connor," Jude told him, leaning into his fiancé. Jude twirled the ring around his finger, feeling his happiness grow as he stared at it. He was marrying Connor. His best friend. His boyfriend. His fiancé. The boy who had protected him against bullies. The boy who could cheer him up when he was down. The boy who was always there. And he loved him. More than he could ever put into words.

"I love you, Jude," Connor told him, kissing his cheek. He was going to marry the beautiful dark-haired boy who had stolen his heart the day he walked into Anchor Beach. Everyday since he had stolen more of it. They day he wore nail polish. Their first kiss. The day he got shot. The day they became an official couple. And everyday after. The boys hailed the waitress as they had finished their first drinks.

The night wore on and they drank, celebrating. They were madly in love as they had been since they were thirteen. Their relationship had lasted ten years, and they hoped it would last longer. Forever. Eternally. As it got later, and the boys got drunker, their toasts got sillier, but sweeter.

"To your beautiful hazel eyes," Jude had once suggested, staring at the same ones.

To which Connor toasted. "To your sexy smile," which made it appear on Jude's lips.

"To your lovely laugh," earning one from Connor.

"And to your ensnaring kiss," Connor finally spoke, as they finished their last drinks.

"Ensnaring kiss, eh?" Jude smirked, raising his eyebrows at his fiancé.

"Extremely," Connor drunkenly slurred as they placed their glasses down.

"Like this?" Jude flirted, gripping Connor's collar and pulling the boy against himself and pressing his lips lustfully to Connor's.

"Mhm," Connor mumbled against his fiancé's lips. Jude moved his hands up into Connor's hair and tugging at it. Connor pulled Jude against him, his hands finding their way to Jude's hips. Jude ran his tongue against Connor's lips, grinning as Connor parted his lips. Their kiss soon deepened as soon their tongues were battling as they moved in sync. Connor nipped gently at Jude's bottom lip, grinning against his fiancé's lips. They pulled each other impossibly closer, their hearts beating against their chests. They pulled back for breath, breaking from their drunken haze for a minute.

"Cab?" Jude offered as Connor leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jude's jaw. Jude closed his eyes, leaning back slightly, fighting a moan inside the bar.

"Hell yes," Connor mumbled. Connor placed the money down for their last drinks. The two stood from their booth, unable to keep their hands off each other as they hailed a cab. They would get their car in the morning. They sat in the back of the cab, attempting to keep themselves from enlisting too much PDA on the cab driver as they told him the location of their apartment.

They finally made it to the apartment, and the two made their way to their bedroom, relishing each other's kisses. They shut the door to their room though they knew no one would be coming in. Their lips connected again as they backed up toward the bed. They each shedded their jackets, falling back on the bed, Connor on top of Jude. He pulled back a bit, moving his lips down Jude's neck as Jude worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Jude let out a small moan as he pulled away Connor's shirt. Connor pulled back, pulling Jude's shirt over his head. Their lips connected again. The two rolled over, loving their closeness, loving each other.

Drunk. They were drunk off each other, their happiness and their promise to wed. The liquor was just an added bonus to the love they felt as they kissed, loosing their clothing as they went. Nothing could replace that. Fiancé. They could get use to that.

* * *

 **Damn, that took a while to type. So, I hope you guys liked this! Please send your requests! I am going on vacation till Monday, so I ask you to so I can have inspiration. I'll try to update all my stories that day, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters or anything recognizable.**

 **-HJ**


	5. Warpaint

**Summary: Jude is in a car crash and is left in critical condition. Requested by Joe.**

* * *

 **Warpaint**

Connor glanced at his phone as he sat up in bed. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and while he expected Jude to be calling him this early, he did not expect the sound of his default ringtone going off at ten am. It shocked him even more when he picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. Mrs. Adams Foster (Lena) showed across the top of the screen. He had both of Jude's mom's phone numbers and they had his in case he ever needed to talk or in case of an emergency. But, why was Lena calling?

Connor picked up his phone, sliding the answer button across the screen and pressing it to his ear.

"Mrs. Adams Foster? Is something wrong?" Connor asked as he answered the phone, slight worry making his heart pound.

"Connor," Lena started, her tone wavering. Connor knew she had been crying, and he felt his breathe hitch.

"What happened?" he asked, lifting his other hand and running it through his hair. He heard Lena take a deep breath on the other end before speaking.

"Connor, it's Jude," Connor's eyes widened, and he payed close attention. "He... he and Stef were in an accident."

Connor felt his heart pause in its beating as he heard the words escape Lena's mouth on the other end. Jude had been in a car accident?

"What, what do you mean he was in a car accident? He was just at my house yesterday, I don't..." Connor trailed off, feeling tears fill his eyes. Was Jude okay?

"Yeah, it was after Stef picked him up and they were on their way home and they were hit by a drunk driver. Stef is okay, she got out with a few scratches and a broken arm, but other than that she's okay. But... Jude... he was on the side that the car was hit and..." Lena paused and Connor's heart stopped beating again.

"Mrs. Adams Foster, please tell me he's alive!" Connor cried, feeling tears spill over.

"Yes, he's alive," Lena spoke, and Connor breathed a small sigh, grateful he was at least alive. "But," Lena started.

"But? But what? Is he okay? What happened?" Connor panicked, his breath picking up as well as his heart beat.

"He's in a coma. He hit his head, and he passed out. He broke his leg and arm and had internal bleeding as well as a bunch of cuts and scratches. He's in critical condition," Lena explained.

Coma. Jude Adams Foster was in a coma. Connor Steven's boyfriend, Jude, was in a coma. He was alive and breathing, but he was in critical condition. Connor let out a small sob and took a few shaky breathes. "He's.. he's.." Connor paused, regaining his composure enough to speak to Lena. "What hospital?" he asked.

Lena hesitated then spoke. "Sacred Cross."

"I'll be there soon," Connor spoke out, hanging up before Lena could talk him out of it.

Connor placed it phone down and buried his head in his hands, crying into them. Jude was in a coma. And he was in critical condition. Jude might die and there was nothing Connor could do. His body racked with sobs, trying not to be loud enough to wake his father, but that plan had failed.

"Connor?" the boy froze as he heard his father's voice from the door way, but didn't pause to look up. Adam stepped into the room, concern for his son evident on his face as he sat down beside him on the bed. "Connor, what's wrong? What happened?" Adam asked, gently placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jude..." Connor managed to squeak out. He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes and glancing at his father. "Dad, Jude was in a car crash. He's in a coma," Connor explained.

"Oh, Connor," Adam whispered, rubbing his son's shoulder and moving the boy closer to him as Connor cried. "It's okay," Adam whispered. In the time since Jude and Connor had started dating, Adam had slowly started to warm up to the idea. It was still new and odd for him, but he knew his son cared deeply for Jude and he would do anything to make sure Connor was happy. But, he knew he couldn't do anything in that moment. Connor knew that too.

Though Connor loved his father, the words 'it's okay' had made Connor angry. It was NOT okay. Jude could be dead any second, and no one would ever know when, but his father had the nerve to tell him it's okay? "It is not," Connor glared, pulling away from his father. "I'm going to Sacred Cross to see him, I'll take my skateboard," Connor explained, standing from his bed and wiping his eyes. He grabbed clothes from his drawer and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

As Connor changed, he heard his father sigh and leave his room. When Connor finished changing, he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and slipped on his sneakers. He walked down the stairs and out the door without saying goodbye. He grabbed his skateboard and walked onto the side-walk, kicking off down the street toward the hospital, his thoughts whirling.

Jude had been in a car crash. He had been on the side where the car had the most impact. He had a broken leg and arm, scratches, internal bleeding and was in a coma. Connor couldn't help but feel responsible. He had asked Jude over, and even though his boyfriend had agreed, he had stayed longer than expected and maybe if he had left on time the crash wouldn't have happened. Jude would be walking around his house, eating breakfast, texting Connor. But no, Jude lay in a hospital bed, unconscious, possibly dying.

Connor felt tears well in his eyes again, dread and guilt slowing him down as he finally made it to the hospital. He picked up his skateboard and jogged in, running up to the front desk. "I need Jude Adams Foster's room," he blurted to the lady at the desk who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, typing something into her computer.

"His boyfriend!" Connor spoke again, his mind foggy, unable to filter the words as they escaped his mouth.

"Only family allowed."

"Bullshit!" Connor snapped, glaring at the lady, anger rising in him. He didn't usually cuss, but he was angry. He watched the women's eyes widen a bit as he spoke. "I am his family! Family goes beyond siblings and parents and cousins and anyone related to you! That boy in that room could be dying and you're only gonna let his family in there? If it was me in there, the only people allowed to see me would be my parents, and yeah, I'd be happy they came, but I would want the Adams Fosters to see me too, because they're my family! It's so freaking dumb, I-" Connor was cut off by feeling a hand wrap around his bicep and a female voice speak to the lady saying he was with her.

Connor looked over at the woman who had taken him away and saw it was Stef. Her hair was thrown in a sloppy bun and the arm not holding onto him was in a sling, broken. She had a few scars on her face and arms, and probably other places he couldn't see. But her eyes is what caught his attention. They were puffy and red. Connor knew it took a lot to make Stef cry, making the reality of the situation crash over him again. "Connor," she started, not looking at him as she led him down the hallway. "I know you are upset and want to see him, but blowing up like that will not help," she explained, her voice gentle, a slight edge to it.

Connor just nodded, mumbling an "I know." Stef led him into a small hallway, where the entire Adams Foster clan sat. Brandon stood against the wall beside the room Connor assumed was Jude's, his head against the wall, his eyes closed. Lena sat beside a crying Mariana, hugging her and trying to calm her down. He knew that Callie was probably in the room with Jude and that Jesus was off at boarding school and probably just found out about the situation as well. When Stef and Connor appeared beside the group, they all looked up. Brandon walked over to Stef, hugging her, and Stef took her son in her arms without any question.

Mariana stood and wrapped her arms around Connor. It didn't shock Connor at all as he hugged Mariana back, squeezing her softly. Connor had joined the Adams Foster family around the time that Jude had and he loved all the Adams Foster kids like his own siblings and Stef and Lena like his own mothers, and they felt the same toward him. He was use to Mariana hugging him, but this was different. Having the girl hugging him and crying made Connor want to break down again. Mariana was usually always happy and bubbly, gossiping about something different everyday. It was hard.

Connor pulled back from Mariana, giving her a small smile as she sat back down in her chair. He was then pulled into the arms of Lena who patted his back and whispered to him how Jude would be fine. Connor didn't believe it for a second. "Hold on," she told him, pulling away from Connor and checking her phone which had started ringing. "It's Jesus, I should get this," she explained, placing her hand on Connor's arm before turning back around.

Connor took a breath, trying to compose himself. He looked back at Stef, who was now watching him. Brandon had gone and sat against the wall, his head against it and his eyes closed again. Stef then stepped toward Connor and spoke. "He's in there," she said, pointing toward the room. "He's only allowed two visitors at a time and Callie refuses to leave his side at the moment. We all already saw him and we know you might want to see him. Go ahead," Stef explained gently, motioning to the door, her eyes sympathetic. Connor nodded, stepping toward the door. He was about to open it when he felt a hand on his wrist.

He looked down and saw Brandon gripping it. "I'm sorry," Brandon spoke softly, his eyes squinted in the way Connor knew he was trying not to cry. Connor nodded, giving Brandon a soft smile. Brandon squeezed Connor's wrist and then let go, closing his eyes again. Connor took a breath, then pushed open the door. He opened it enough so he could come in, then shut it carefully behind him.

Callie had been sitting beside the bed, her hand squeezing Jude's good hand. Jude was rested on a hospital bed, his arm and leg raised, his face covered in scars. His eyes were closed and his hair disheveled. He was hooked up to, in Connor's estimate, a hundred machines. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his boyfriend so broken.

The gasp brought Callie to attention. She looked up at Connor, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over as she stood, letting Jude's hand go. The two didn't need to speak. They both knew they were the two that Jude cared for most. Callie, as his sister, the only family he had ever know before the Adams Fosters, and Connor, as his boyfriend and the boy he loved. Connor nodded as he walked over to Callie, who met him half way and enveloped Connor in a tight hug, crying into the boy's shoulder. Then, it was in the arms of his boyfriend's sister, and his close friend that Connor broke down.

[][][][][][][]

It had been two days since Connor had gotten the call from Lena and a lot had happened since. Jesus had come back from boarding school to join the family's camp outside the room. Callie had finally gone home with the rest of the family the night Jesus had come back to change clothes and shower and eat. Jude had started bleeding internally again and was taken into surgery. Connor hadn't left the hospital since he got there. He was sleeping in the chair beside Jude's bed, refusing to get up to eat or go home. His father had tried to drag him out, but Connor had just snapped at him. Any of the Adams Foster's would bring him food and he would only eat so much before pushing it away. Jude still hadn't shown any signs of life other than his breathing. They had hooked Jude up to food and water tubes so he would stay healthy.

Connor gripped Jude's hand as he sat beside his bed again. He had gotten back from surgery only a few hours ago, and again Connor refused to leave his side. He watched Jesus as the older boy talked to Jude though Jude couldn't hear him. When Jesus was finished, he stood up and began walking toward the door, before turning back. "You know Connor, he would want you to go on. I know he's not dead, and you're worried. But, he would want you to eat and go to school. You don't have to listen to me," Jesus paused, his eyes shifting. "But, you can't let yourself go because you're scared." Jesus then made his way out of the room. Jesus had always been blunt as all hell, and at times, Connor appreciated it. Though the two had had a rough start, Connor knew Jesus was still there for him. But, Connor wasn't going to listen to him this time. He wasn't leaving Jude.

Connor leaned forward and rested his head on the small space beside Jude on the bed. He looked up at the boy and ran his hand over Jude's hair, his eyes swelling with tears for the thousandth time in the past three days. Connor rested his hand on Jude's cheek, taking a shaky breathe. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jude's forehead, but pulled back as he heard the door open, assuming his previous position. He glanced over and saw Mariana coming in. He bit his lip as he heard her sniffling and sat up as she walked over to him and Jude.

"Hey, Connor," she started, smiling softly at him. The girl looked like she hadn't slept in days, which none of them had. Her hair was a mess, thrown loosely in a pony tail. Her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and red around the edges, bags just below them. Her normally glossy and smiling lips were pulled into a slight pout, evidence she was worried. Her clothes were thrown on, clearly no attention to matching them, which was odd for Mariana. She held a bag in her hand. Connor gave her a small smile, knowing he didn't look any better.

"Hey, Mariana," he responded, his voice shaky and scratchy. He glanced down at his hand which he had gripping Jude's good one. Mariana nodded a bit, breathing a sigh. She leaned forward and ruffled Jude's hair a bit.

"You better wake up soon, Judicorn," Connor heard Mariana whisper. She then turned to Connor, walking so she was standing over him as he sat in the chair. "You have to eat. I brought you some candy. Moms thought it was a bad idea, but I figured you eating candy was better than you eating nothing," she explained, stretching her arm forward for him to take the bag. Connor couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped his lips at Mari's offer. He nodded a bit and took the bag from her, opening it.

He smiled, seeing a few bags of M&Ms, a bag of Skittles and four rolls of Starburst. He looked up and nodded at her. "Thanks," he told her, pulling a bag of M&Ms from the bag and placing it beside him, finally having let go of Jude's hand.

"No problem," Mariana told him, placing her hand on his shoulder, smiling a bit at him. "I'll leave you alone," she told him, smiling as he nodded and opened the bag of candy. Mariana turned away as Connor pulled out a blue M&M and his breath caught in his throat. It was the same royal blue color he was so familiar with. It was the color of the nail polish Jude had worn one day at school. He had been bullied because of it and Connor had worn the shade to stand up for Jude. It was also the color Jude had worn the day he came to visit Connor in the hospital and the day they had become boyfriends. It was their warpaint. Connor held his breath, an idea forming in his mind.

"Mariana," he spoke, popping the M&M into his mouth. Mariana stopped at the door, turning back toward Connor.

"Yeah?" she asked, raising her eyebrows a bit, her voice a bit shaky and Connor knew she was going to cry again.

"Can you... can you help me with something?" he asked her, standing up and gripping the M&M bag tightly.

Mariana hesitated, then looked over at Jude. Her dark eyes fell on her little brother. The boy who was so special and confident in who he was. The boy who had been put through hell and back only to finally find a family, and fall in love with his best friend. He may have only been apart of the family for about three years, but he was her brother, none the less. Then she looked back at Connor, her eyes falling on the boy who loved her brother. Who defended him and cared about him threw everything. The boy who was just as much apart of the Adams Fosters as Jude was. Mariana knew the family would be just as distraught if it was Connor in this situation. She met Connor's eyes, knowing the boy was filled with sadness, anger, regret, guilt and every other emotion. She nodded as she decided, breathing a sigh.

"Anything."

[][][][][][][]

Connor sat back down beside Jude's bed, a smile on his face. Mariana and the rest of his family had worked to make the room and their family something Jude would be happy to wake up to. Everyone had gotten their nails painted the color that Jude had first painted his, even managing to convince Jesus. ("I am NOT wearing nail polish!" "Dude, come on, it's for Jude," "... fine, but I'm taking it off the second that little dork wakes up,"). They had even painted Jude's nails, making sure not to disturb him, and getting the doctor's permission first. They had made a small banner that said 'We Missed You, Judicorn" in the same blue color. The nail polish bottle sat on the table beside Jude's bed, as did quite a few cards. There were balloons of the blue beside his bed as well. Each of the family wore an item of clothing representing the color. Connor had his blue and black flannel.

Connor gripped Jude's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the unconscious boy's hand. For once in the past week, a smile was etched on his lips and the tears were gone from his eyes. He pressed his lips against Jude's hand, his eyes closing as he pulled back, the feeling of fear creeping up on him. He listened as the machines beeped and he made himself breathe in time to the heart monitor. "I miss you, Jude," he whispered quietly. And he did.

Connor missed everything about Jude. The way his hair was always styled upward, the way his dark eyes sparkled. He missed his laugh, his smile, his sarcastic comments and his voice. He missed Jude's voice the most. It's soft tone, a deeper edge to it since they had grown. How he never spoke bad of anyone because, as he'd said to Connor before, what's the point. How he would tease and joke, yet know when to be serious. He missed Jude's kisses, Jude's soft lips against his chapped ones. He loved Jude. And yet he hadn't told him.

Connor breathed a sigh and whispered "I love you," to the boy, kissing his cheek.

Connor's breathe hitched and his eyes widened. He stood quickly, the tiny action having brought him to full attention as he called for Stef or Lena or Callie or anyone,

Jude had squeezed his hand.

* * *

 **So I loved writing this and I had a thousand ideas. There is a large chance I will turn this into a fanfiction, but I want all your approval first. Thank you so much to Joe for the idea, I really love it. I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or anything recognizable. I also have very little knowledge of medical shit so don't take anything I say literally.**

 **-HJ**


	6. Angie

**Summary: Connor and Jude adopt children. Aged to 26. Requested by baby Cyclopes.**

* * *

 **Angie**

"Yes, Callie, I'll make sure he is there. Okay. Okay. Okay. Goodbye, Callie," Connor laughed as he hung up the phone, rolling his eyes a bit at Callie's call.

"I'll be where?" Jude asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Connor looked up from where he sat on the counter and gave his fiancé an innocent smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Where will you be making sure I am?"

"When did I say that?"

"Two seconds ago when you were on the phone with Callie."

"When was I on the phone with Callie?"

"Just now, now tell me where you're dragging me."

"A place."

"Ha!"

"I never said it was you."

"Well who else would you and Callie be talking about?"

"Brandon."

"Well, how would you make sure he's wherever this place is?"

"Who to what place?"

"You just said-"

"I said nothing," Connor grinned as he hoped off the counter and kissed Jude's cheek before going to their bedroom.

"Ass," Jude mumbled, rolling his eyes. The conversation had reminded him of a conversation he had with Callie before his thirteenth birthday, when she had spread clues to a line from Hansel & Gretel around their home. It made Jude think of how much the two were alike. Jude moved further into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes a bit. He had just woken up, and he was not about to try to figure out what his sister and fiancé were planning for him this time.

Jude pulled out a pan and the pancake batter and started to make breakfast for the two of them. When he finished, he placed the two plates on the table and jogged to their bedroom.

"Con-" he paused when he heard Connor on the phone again. He pressed his ear gently to the door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he suspects something... He heard when I hung up... yeah, after breakfast I can tell we should go visit you, I mean he'll be excited to see you... don't worry he'll love her..." Jude felt a smile grow on his lips despite everything he'd heard before when he heard Connor laugh. Man, was he smitten. "... yeah, alright... we'll see you there... bye Cal, love you, too." Jude stepped away from the door and raced back into the kitchen as he heard Connor taking steps toward the door.

Jude sat down at his spot at the table and picked at his breakfast, his whirling thoughts making him lose his appetite. Who was this she Jude was supposedly going to love? He had managed to figure out he was going to Callie's, but he couldn't figure out why. Was it a dog? He better not be trying to convince me to get a dog, Jude thought. He looked up as Connor came in, a goofy grin on his face, sitting down across from Jude.

"Oh my god, you made pancakes. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Connor asked, the grin remaining on his face as he looked across the table at Jude. Jude shrugged.

"Once or twice," he mumbled sarcastically, finally taking an actual bite of his food. Of course, Jude couldn't hide his confusion and anticipation for whatever would happen after breakfast. He couldn't hide anything from Connor, the boy saw right through him.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, frowning and looking up from the plate, concerned for his fiancé.

Jude placed his fork down and raised his eyebrows at Connor before simply saying. "I came to get you for breakfast."

His fiancé gave him a curious look before realization appeared on his face. Connor groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Can't you ever let a surprise be a surprise?" He asked Jude, dropping his fork and closing his eye briefly. Connor took a breath as Jude just looked at him expectantly. Connor reached his hand across the table. holding Jude's in his. "Look, I know you're terrified of what this is, but you trust me don't you?" Jude hesitated before nodding. "Then, trust me when I say, you are going to love it. No, it's not a pet," Connor added, as Jude opened his mouth to speak. "Now, would you please just eat your breakfast, then get ready to go to Callie's and put a smile on that handsome face?" Connor asked, widening his eyes to make the puppy eyes that Jude could never say no to.

Jude breathed a sigh and smiled at Connor. "Fine," he leaned forward and gave Connor a peck on his lips and finished his breakfast. The two put their dishes in the sink, planning to do them after dinner. The two went to their room and changed into casual clothing before heading out the door and to Callie's house.

In the past years, a lot had happened for Callie. After being adopted, Callie had focused her mind on school, getting her grades up. After graduating, she and AJ (who was by Mike after a year of being fostered by the man) started dating. Callie went to college for photography, and at some point after they finished college, the two had gotten married. They now lived not far from where Connor and Jude had settled, in a house with two kids and a foster license for when a kid was in need. One of their children was biological, a little boy about 4 years old, named Will. And their other child was adopted, and she was 2, named Penny.

As Connor and Jude pulled into Callie and AJ's driveway, Jude felt himself freeze as he saw the scene appearing in the front yard. Callie sat with her arms wide as a little girl, seeming between the ages of Will and Penny, walked toward her giggling. AJ sat a few feet away with Will and Penny, watching Callie and the little girl.

Jude and Connor stepped from the car and watched as Callie stood up, ushering the girl over to AJ. "Jude, Connor!" she greeted, hugging them both as they met her on the yard.

"Hey, Cal," Jude mumbled, hugging his sister a bit longer than Connor.

"Hey guys!" AJ greeted as he walked to them Will and the little girl at his feet, Penny on his hip.

"Hey, AJ," Connor greeted, then turned to Penny. "How's my favorite niece? Don't tell Jessica or Iris I said that," he whispered, taking Penny from AJ, thinking of Mariana's daughter and Brandon's daughter. The girl giggled as Connor began to tickle her.

"And, who's this?" Jude asked Callie, already fearful of the answer as he looked at the little girl. Why did they need to see this girl? Was there something wrong? The girl had curly black hair and pale skin, and her eyes were an icy blue. She looked about three years old.

"This," Callie answered, bending down and picking up the child. "Is Angelina. We call her Angie," Callie explained, glancing down at her son who had started crying from being the only one on the ground.

"I'm gonna take these two and leave you guys to talk," AJ said, taking Penny back from Connor and leading her and her brother inside their house. Jude nodded and smiled a bit, before looking back at Connor, Callie, and Angie.

"Is she your new foster kid?" Jude asked, watching Angie snuggle her head into Callie's shoulder. He smiled softly. He'd always loved kids, but hated the treatment they got in the foster system. It was something all their siblings had silently decided on, to get a foster license, so that some kids would have a good home to go to. And they all had. Connor and Jude had only recently gotten their's, as they didn't want to get one while in college, and they had waited till they had stable jobs and a house.

Jude watched Callie and Connor exchange a glance and rolled his eyes. He hated when they did that. Callie looked at Jude, an innocent smile on her face. "Actually... I was thinking about you fostering her," Jude let out a relieved sigh. That was all? He looked at Connor, raising an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't have just told me that before?" he said, biting his lip.

"It was meant to be a surprise. I told you that you'd love it," Connor explained, moving over and placing his arm around Jude's waist and kissing his cheek.

"You two are lucky I love you," Jude explained, pointing to the two. "Of course we'll foster her, we've wanted a foster kid since we got our licence," he told Callie, moving out of Connor's arms and taking the child from Callie. "Hi, Angie," he whispered to her. Connor smiled as he watched Jude and Angie, smiling softly.

"Of course," Connor started, moving his arm back around Jude's waist. "You have to keep her for the next few days while we get our house ready. And we have to talk to her social worker and all that, but hopefully we can have her in about a week," he told Callie, squeezing Jude's waist gently. He watched his fiancé make faces at Angie to make her laugh.

Callie nodded. "Of course, we have plenty of room for her," she told him, taking Angie from Jude and placing the girl at her feet. Jude frowned, wanting to take the little girl right away. Jude leaned into Connor, feeling his fiancé's arm tighten around his waist. "Do you guys wanna come in and talk?" She asked them, holding Angie's hands and looking at her brother and Connor.

"Yeah," Jude answered for them, smiling. The four made their way inside, shutting the door behind them.

[][][][][][][]

"WHY DID WE DECIDE TO FOSTER A THREE YEAR OLD?!" Connor shouted, groaning as he fell back against the bed. It had been about four months since they had officially started fostering Angie, and they had just sent her to her first day of pre-school. The two had lost a bit of sleep, because Angie had finally settled into their home, and considered it a good time to start crying and screaming at night for their attention.

Jude giggled at Connor, falling beside him. "Because she's adorable, and we love her," Jude explained, leaning over and pressing his lips against Connor's lightly.

Connor rolled his eyes, turning toward his fiancé. "Damn you, Angie," he whispered, grinning at Jude. Connor opened his arms and Jude moved against him, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist and resting his head on Connor's chest. "You know the worst part," Connor whispered, using hand that wasn't around Jude's shoulder to gently run his thumb over Jude's wrist.

"Hm?" Jude asked, looking up at Connor, smiling softly.

"We haven't gotten to finish planning our wedding," Connor whispered against Jude's hair. He felt Jude giggle beside him. "What?" He asked, pulling Jude against him further.

"You don't think Mariana hasn't already planned the entire thing? She's already texted us a hundred times asking for our approval. I think the only thing she's stuck on is if Angie or Penny is gonna be the flower girl," Jude explained, laughing. Connor laughed along, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, why can't we have Iris do it? I mean, she's older than them, and she will understand what's going on," Connor suggested, the thought of Brandon and Lou's five-year old daughter coming to mind.

"Well... I guess, but we'll need to get Brandon and Lou's permission, but I'm sure Mari will be all over that," Jude agreed, laughing about his sister.

"Great, then that's decided, text her," Connor told Jude. Jude laughed and untangled himself from Connor, grabbing his phone. He quickly explained to Mariana the suggestion, and she agreed. "Done!" Jude explained, settling back against Connor.

"Yay! God, I can't believe we're getting married in two months," Connor whispered, running his hand down Jude's back.

"I know," Jude agreed, playing with a button on Connor's shirt. "Hey, Connor..." Jude whispered, holding his breath slightly as he thought of the discussion that was to come. Over the past few months, he had fallen in love with Angie. He felt like he was already her father. She was adorable and sweet, even though they were kept up, he felt as though it secured him that she would be happy to stay with them.

"Yeah?" He heard Connor speak. Jude felt a small sigh escape his lips, hoping that Connor felt the same toward Angie

"How do you feel about Angie?" he asked, then paused, thinking of a better way to rephrase it. "Like, would you ever consider adopting her?" Jude asked, focusing his attention on the button instead of Connor.

"Of course. Why, have you been thinking of adopting her?" Connor asked. Jude let out his breath, smiling softly to know they seemed on the same page. He could never hide anything from Connor. He always knew what Jude was thinking.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I love her, and you know I want kids, and I know you do, too," he explained, looking up at Connor.

He saw a grin spread across Connor's face as he squeezed Jude's hip. "So, you want to adopt her?" he asked, meeting Jude's eyes. Jude simply nodded, and he knew they were in agreement. She might be slightly infuriating at times, but Angie was their's, and they were her's.

[][][][][][][]

"Hey, Angie, can I talk to you?" Jude asked his seven-year old, knocking gently on her bedroom door. Angie looked up, her blue eyes slightly wide.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked, turning around from her desk. Her room was exactly what you would imagine a seven-year old girl's bedroom to look like. Scoured with pink and stuffed animals. Let's just say that Aunt Mariana had taught her well.

Jude walked into her room and bent down so he was at Angie's height. She had chosen her own names for her fathers soon after she had been adopted. Jude was Daddy and Connor was Papa. "Sweetie," Jude began, watching his daughter look at him happily. "You know how before Papa and I decided to adopt you, we were fostering you?" Jude asked.

Angie seemed to hesitantly nodded. "Yes, but you adopted me because you love me, right?" she asked, seeming slightly confused.

"Oh, yes, honey of course we love you!" Jude told her, running a hand down her arm. "We would just like to know, how you would feel if we fostered another child?" he asked watching Angie's facial expression change.

"Would you adopt them?" Angie asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she stared at her father. Jude hesitated, biting his lip.

"I don't know, honey. We might, in the future if we get to know him and want to, but we don't know. When we fostered you, we didn't think we were gonna adopt you," Jude explained, holding his daughter's pale hand.

"Oh... okay! Who is he?" Angie asked. Jude smiled. Angie had always been so understanding. She hardly got jealous when Jude and Connor gave attention to her cousins because she knew that her fathers loved her. She was an amazing little girl and Jude and Connor couldn't ask for a better daughter.

"His name is James, and he's gonna be coming in a few hours. Papa is coming home with him. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Jude asked, raising his eyebrows slightly at Angie who nodded.

"I can have a brother! Will he be littler or bigger than me?" she asked, cocking her head to the right, like a puppy.

"He'll be littler," Jude paused, laughing a bit at his use of the word. "He's five years old, so he's two years younger than you," he explained and he watched Angie nod.

"Okay. You still love me right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Jude exclaimed at once. "I love you so much, Angie, and so does Papa." he explained. "That's not gonna change. If we do adopt James someday, we will still love you just as much, we'll just be adding him," he continued, smiling at their daughter.

"I love you, too," Angie said, grinning and stepping forward, hugging her father, who squeezed her back.

"Okay, let's go get ready to welcome James, alright honey?" Jude told her, pulling out of her embrace. The little girl nodded, squealing slightly. For the next few hours, him and Angie went about the house, setting up the spare bedroom for James and making dinner.

"We're home!" Connor called as he entered the house a few hours later, walking into the house, holding the hand of a five-year old boy.

"Papa!" Angie called, running from the kitchen and into the entrance hall and jumping on her father. Connor laughed and hugged Angie.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered as he pulled away from her. He looked up as Jude came in, smiling at his husband.

"Hey, babe," Jude greeted, pressing his lips to Connor's. The two laughed, pulling apart as Angie muttered an 'ewwwwwwwww'. Jude shook his head and bent down beside the boy who was still gripping Connor's hand. "Hey, buddy, are you James?" Jude asked, smiling. The little boy nodded. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked a bit like Connor. Jude smiled. "I'm Jude, and I'm sure Connor has told you his name. We're gonna be taking care of you, that alright with you?" he asked the boy who gently nodded.

"Alright," Connor said, bending beside Jude and James, ushering for Angie to come over. "This, is our daughter Angie. Angie, this is James," Connor explained, holding his daughter in front of him.

"Hi, James!" Angie squealed.

"Hi," James finally spoke. His voice was quiet and high.

"Alright, come on, let's go, dinner's ready," Jude explained, standing up. He smiled around at the small family. Man, did he love them.

* * *

 **Sorry I know it sucks, but I was kinda itching to finish this soon. I'll post a new one to Family Bonding as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	7. Come to Me

**Summary: A little drabble on what went down after cute needy Connor came to see Jude. Please read the bottom for an author's note.**

* * *

 **Come to Me**

"You didn't answer any of my texts."

Jude felt his stomach drop as he heard the words fall from Connor's mouth. He hadn't even thought of Connor when he had left. He knew Connor must be worried. He needed to explain what happened. He trusted Connor. But, not now, not with everyone's eyes on him. Jude watched almost silently and Rita and Callie left, Brandon came in and headed up stairs, Stef following soon after. Mariana seemed to escape to her room, too.

Finally it was just Jude, Lena and Connor. Jude turned to Lena again, sighing a bit. "I really am so sorry, Momma," he told her again, hugging her tightly. He hadn't meant to say what he did. He knew what he had done was wrong. He had been so scared they would have given up on him. But, now he knew they wouldn't. They loved him and he loved them.

"It's alright, Jude, we'll talk later, bud," she told him, pulling back from her son and motioning toward Connor, seeing they needed to talk. Jude nodded and stepped up text to Connor, smiling at his mother.

"Thanks, Momma," he mumbled, grabbing Connor's hand and leading his boyfriend up the stairs.

"Door open!"

Jude's cheek turned a crimson. Even if it was a house rule, it didn't change that they were thirteen and didn't plan to do anything like that any time soon. But, as they entered his room, Jude left the door open. He tossed his backpack on the bean bag chair and dropped Connor's hand, turning toward him.

Jude released a sigh. "I'm sorry, Connor," he mumbled, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes. He couldn't believe the way he had acted. He should have just told Connor what happened instead of shutting him out. Jude couldn't look at him. Connor was looking at him with concern and worry, and he couldn't look. He already felt so overwhelmed, he knew he would start crying if he saw his worried boyfriend.

"Jude," Connor whispered, placing his hand on Jude's shoulder and running it down his arm and gripping his hand. "What happened?" He asked, tapping Jude's chin with his free hand. Jude lifted his head and finally met Connor's eyes, feeling the tears start to well in his eyes as he met his boyfriend's hazel one's filled with care.

"I-" Jude paused, hearing his voice crack. He squeezed Connor's hand as Connor led him over to Jude's bed and sat down with him. Connor focused his eyes on Jude's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of Jude's hand gently. He looked back up as Jude closed his eyes and took a breath.

Jude squeezed Connor's hand again, then opened his eyes, releasing the breath. "Okay. Well, when I came home yesterday, I overheard Brandon and Moms fighting... and Callie has kissed AJ, which is just gonna make her already suffering adoption worse. And, then he said that Moms were fighting and going to therapy, and Connor, I've only ever known parents do that when they split up, so I was freaking out about all this during the test this morning, that's why I was being weird, and why I walked out," Jude rambled. Connor nodded slowly, listening to Jude. "And... and then..." Jude paused, taking another breathe while thinking of how to phrase what happened that made him turn his phone off. He knew Connor wouldn't understand his fears because Connor had never been in the system.

"It's okay," Connor whispered, squeezing Jude's hand again and running his down Jude's other arm. "I'm right here, I'm listening," Connor explained, giving Jude a reassuring smile.

Jude felt a smile appear on his face at Connor's. Just knowing his boyfriend was there to make him feel better. "Well, after I left, I ran into Lena and kinda yelled at her about how I shouldn't care about failing math when her and Mom were getting a divorce which I had thought was gonna happen. After I left the school... I... I thought about what I said and you know, Connor, sometimes parents who adopt kids will give them up when something like that happens. I didn't want to go home, so I went to Rita's house and talked to Callie and Rita, who made me understand my Moms love me because I'm me and that they wouldn't give me up. Callie also helped me realize that just because Moms are fighting, it doesn't mean they're getting a divorce. And, then we talked about her and AJ, but that's not important right now," Jude explained, watching Connor the entire time he spoke. "I turned off my phone so I wouldn't see Momma's texts or calls because I wasn't ready to face her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or explain earlier. I'm so sorry, Connor," Jude explained, dropping his gaze to his and Connor's hands. He watched Connor's thumb move against the back of his hand.

"Jude," Connor started. "Can you look at me?" Jude hesitated, so Connor grabbed his chin and moved his head so Jude was looking at him. "It is okay. I understand. Callie and Rita are right, your Moms love you and are not gonna give you up, or get a divorce. Callie will get adopted someday, and you will be okay. Your Moms love you. Your brothers and sisters love you. I love you," Connor confessed, knowing Jude needed to hear it. He saw Jude's eyes widen. "You don't have to say it back, I know we've only been together a few months and you have a lot going on. If you want we can take a break for now, but I know you ne-" Connor was cut off with Jude pressing his lips to Connor's.

Connor's eyes fluttered closed, moving his hand from Jude's chin to his neck, then shoulder. Jude placed his free hand on Connor's cheek, smiling as they pulled back from the short, but meaningful kiss. "I love you, too," Jude whispered, smiling. "And no, I don't want to take a break. I need you right now," Jude explained, dropping his hand from Connor's cheek and onto Connor's other hand on Jude's shoulder. Connor smiled and pulled his and Jude's hands off Jude's shoulder and pulled Jude against him, hugging him tightly.

"Just, one thing," Connor whispered.

"Yeah?" Jude asked, pushing his nose against Connor's shoulder and hugging his waist.

"Come to me next time..." Connor told him.

"Always."

* * *

 **Alright! Well, I'm really sorry about not updating the Family Bonding like I said I would, because my power went out because there was a tornado! So I am going to be working on that, and I'll be working on getting up another one-shot here, and a new chapter for Bring Me Home! SO, yeah, hope you guys liked this.**

 **Alright, anyway, I hoped you guys liked it, I'm working hard to update, ah!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	8. Gray

**Summary: First I love you *squeals* First part is a little lengthy because it explains the development of Jude's feelings, it's worth reading :)**

* * *

 **Gray**

Life is never black or white. A phrase that has lasted all throughout eternity. A phrase repeated over and over and over again to tell people that things are never just one thing. Things are never simple. Everything is always complicated. Never black, nor white, but hundreds of thousands of combinations and shades of gray. From the moment black touches the white and it's the lightest gray you'll ever see, to the gray where you think it's black at first glance. Though, the phrase is always taken in the wrong way. In a way, black is the most complicated of all colors, while white is the simplest. Black is often looked at as sadness and fear while white is happiness and love. But, black is a mix of all colors. Excepting every one in its uniqueness. But, white is in itself the absence of color. Where things must not co-exist, but be separated. Never mixing, never combing. That's why they say life is gray. Because our world is never one or the other, but a mix. We will be close to deciding on one when the other pulls us back. Sometimes it's a direct center hit. But more often than none it's a whirlwind of emotion and color and everything in between.

That's what Jude's life had seemed like since he was six. A whirlwind of drama and abuse and foster homes and the one stability was Callie. She was the gray, the one constant, even though everything changed, it was still gray. She was always there for him. When she and Brandon had come to rescue him that had all changed. He had found stability in his life again.

Along with Callie a constant in Jude's life was love. He had always been loved, if not my his sister, then by his mother and father when he was a baby. And then by the Fosters when he had come to them. But, a different kind of love was brought into his life when he met Connor. Something unmistakable had happened there. He hadn't understood. Up until that point he had only known the love of a family. Callie had always loved him since the moment he was born. When he had come to the Fosters, Lena and Stef of course had been the first people to love him besides his sister since his mother had died and his dad had gone to jail. Mariana had been next to come along, falling in love with Jude's innocence and shyness. Brandon learned to love him soon after, learning more about him through Callie. Jesus had been the last to come around as Jesus seemed to have a natural state to hate new people. But, sharing a room had made Jude grow on Jesus and in no time it was like they had always been brothers.

But, Connor was different. At first it had been platonic. Friendship was still something Jude wasn't used to. He had been an outcast his entire life, but that seemed to break the day Connor had worn the blue nail polish to school to stand up for Jude having been picked on the day before. The two formed an unbreakable bond that Jude hadn't expected his feelings to grow. Connor's friendship had been a gift Jude had never expected. Connor had willingly given Jude his PSP, only because Jude hadn't had many things. He had tried to help Jude figure out the clues to Callie's birthday surprise. They had hung out so many times and talked so much that it shocked him when jealousy hit him.

Jude and Connor had been having a normal day when Mariana had given Jude the phone, saying someone wanted to talk to him. On the other end it had been Maddie, and she had asked him on a date. He had told Connor that he didn't like Maddie like that and the second that Connor had asked if he could ask her out, jealousy had flared in Jude. But, he kept a cool demeanor. At first, he thought that it was because he did like Maddie, but when he had said yes to Maddie and gotten caught by Connor, he realized he didn't want to go to the movies with Maddie. He thought of Maddie going out with anyone but Connor and Jude didn't care, but the second he thought of Connor going out with anyone else, it hurt him. He had talked to Lena about it, but her advice hadn't made him any less confused.

Then Connor had come to his adoption. And it all became clear to him. He liked Connor. As more than a friend. He didn't know for how long, but he knew his feelings definitely weren't platonic. Or returned. The fact that Connor's dad had made it so they couldn't hang out because he thought was gay made that clear. Jude wasn't sure of his sexuality, but he knew of his feelings for Connor. So he'd questioned Connor if he cared if Jude was gay anyway. Connor had hesitated. That proved the feelings were only not returned, but that it would be weird if Jude even thought of another guy that way. So Jude distanced himself. But, Connor tried. And Jude knew the moment that the bottle on the phone landed on him during their game that his feelings hadn't gone. He wanted to kiss Connor. And Connor seemed to want to kiss him. But, he then found out Connor hadn't stood up to his father. He ended up going silent after the stress from Connor, Callie, and this Sophia and Robert Quinn got to him. Connor had tried to mend their friendship, and when he started talking again, Jude finally went with it.

But then they went on the school camping trip. And everything changed. They had been in their tent, just fooling around and playing games when Connor had kissed him. It had led to a make out session that ended with a flustered Connor pulling away and saying no one could ever know. And from then on the tug and pull of Connor's mixed signals began. It drove him crazy when Connor distanced himself after Jude lied to his Moms and Adam about what they had done in the tent, adding girls to the mix. Jude had finally had his best friend back only to be pushed away, but brought back when he started dating Daria. Connor always made it a priority for him and Daria to take Jude and Daria's friend Taylor on dates with them. The first being the movies. When Connor had held his hand - well, pinky - it had sent his heart into over drive faster than when Connor had kissed him. The mixed signals continued when Connor came over and the two bonded again, ending in a tackle that made Jude's heart race again. But, then Daria texted. And Connor had questioned if he would go or not, but Jude said he could. And Connor hadn't. Instead he came back, but Jude confronted him. Telling him he needed to stop leading him on, which had only led to Connor kissing him again. It was shorter than the last but much more meaningful. It assured Jude of his feelings. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he liked Connor.

And then it happened. They had snuck out with Taylor and Daria and TP'ed a house, then broken into Taylor's to get drunk. Jude didn't know why he had done it at the time, but looking back he knew. Connor's intoxicating smirks and grins made Jude want to do anything to be around the other boy. But, of course the cost had been Connor being shot. Of course, Jude didn't regret it at all. It had led them to becoming boyfriends.

And here he was, six months later, and Connor had taught Jude a new kind of love. Bigger than friendship, or family. Having a crush on Connor had been on thing. But this... this was different. He had known it two months ago at the LGBTQ+ prom when Connor had pulled him closer as they danced. He loved Connor. It was a different type of love. It was a love that had lasted over two years and through all the bull that the world had thrown at them, and would last all the world would through at them. A beautiful feeling that made Jude's palms sweat, his cheeks flush, his eyes wide and his breath heavy. But, most of all, it made his heart race.

Have you ever heard the sound of a brand new band play together for the first time? Well if you haven't, it's a mess. But mostly the beat. Speeding up and slowing down, never staying together, sometimes sounding like the loud bang of a drum, other times sounding like the soft sound of the flute. That's the way Jude's heart raced as he stood outside Connor's door. Fast, then slow. Off beat. His nerves were getting the better of him, knowing that what he was about to say would either end of strengthen his and Connor's relationship.

Jude took a deep breath, opening his eyes as he knocked on the door. He brought his hand back down and interlocked it with his other hand, glancing down at them. His nails were painted blue. Their warpaint. He looked up as the door opened, his breath heaving as his eyes met the beautiful hazel ones of Connor.

"Hey," Connor breathed, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face. Jude looked Connor up and down, noticing Connor do the same to him. Connor was wearing his signature flannel with a gray tee-shirt underneath and skinny jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes, only socks because he had been inside all day.

"Hey," Jude breathed back, smiling as his eyes met Connor's again.

"Come in," Connor told his boyfriend, moving forward and grabbing Jude's hand and pulling him forward. Jude smiled a bit, feeling Connor's hand wrapped around his as he walked into Connor's house. He knew that Adam wasn't home, due to working. They were alone. And Jude needed it to be that way, or he wouldn't be able to say it. He felt comfortable around Connor, even though the boy made his heart race, it was a good feeling. But, not now. He was terrified that Connor would reject him, wouldn't feel the same. That's the main reason he hadn't said anything two months ago or until now. But now, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

Connor squeezed his boyfriend's hand, looking down at it and seeing the nail polish. "What's the occasion?" Connor half teased, smiling at him, running his thumb over his boyfriend's blue nails. Connor looked up, meeting his boyfriend's eyes again. "Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing Jude's distant look, concerned for his boyfriend.

Jude sighed, squeezing Connor's hand before dropping it and running it through his hair, a nervous habit. Jude's eyes fell to the floor as he spoke, fidgeting with his fingers. "Connor, there's something I have to tell you..." Jude started, taking a breath and meeting Connor's eyes again. He saw worry and fear flash across Connor's eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Connor squeaked out, his eyes glistening a bit as the words escaped his mouth. Jude's eyes widened. Oh, god this was not what he had meant. He quickly recovered, not wanting his boyfriend to think that. He knew the crushing feeling of thinking they would break up. It was like you were suffocating. He couldn't let Connor feel that for even a second.

"No!" he shouted instantly, shaking his head. "Oh my god, no, no, not at all," Jude explained, stepping forward and grabbing Connor's hand. He met Connor's eyes, still seeing a bit of doubt on the boy's face. "No," he assured, squeezing Connor's hand.

"O-Okay," Connor breathed, relief washing over him. "Okay. Then what is it. I'm here, I'm listening, just tell me," Connor explained, moving closer, so the two were only inches apart.

Jude felt a smile grow on his face as he looked at Connor. He knew Connor was there for him. Even if Connor didn't love him back, Connor was there. He would always be there. "I love you."

The words fell from Jude's lips effortlessly and it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he took a breath, watching Connor's reaction. He watched Connor's beautiful hazel eyes widen, and felt his heart sink as the boy stepped back, taken off guard. "I-I'm sorry.." Jude mumbled, dropping his gaze along with Connor's hand. Connor quickly reacted grabbing Jude's hand pulling Jude into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jude's shoulder, letting out a small laugh as the smaller boy hugged him back.

"Oh my god, I love you, too," Connor told him, grinning. Jude smiled, gripping his boyfriend and letting out another breath of relief, knowing Connor felt the same. Yeah, Jude thought, things were gray. But, sometimes they were good that way.

* * *

 **Oh my god, so cheesy! I love this, ahhh. Okay, so if y'all didn't read my new Family Bonding one-shot, I have decided to add teasers for the next one-shot/chapter for my stories, because i love teasing you guys! Teasers will range from two sentences to paragraphs, depending on how I'm 's the teaser for the next one-shot:**

Connor gasped as he was pushed against the lockers, his eyes widening. What the hell? he thought. Connor turned his head, trying to see who it was.

"So," he heard Blake growled in his ear and Connor closed his eyes, moving against his hands keeping Connor in place against the locker room. "What's with you and the pipsqueak?" Blake finished and Connor's heart dropped. No way. This was not happening. How did they know? And how could they call Jude that? Connor thought they'd stopped after he had defended Jude.

"I thought I told you not to call him that," Connor explained calmly, still struggling in Blake's grasp. Damn. He was in trouble.

 **Well, that's the teaser! Hope y'all liked it, thanks for reading! Oh, and also, for requests this time around, I would like y'all to send in starters! Starters are sentences that I will use to start the one-shot and then take inspiration from that! So, please and thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize,**

 **-HJ**


	9. Shooting Hoops

**Summary: AU. Jude and Connor are on the school basketball team and decide to start dating, not realizing the consequences they might face. Aged to 16. Requested by jacobwonderland. I changed it to basketball because I have no idea how to play football.**

* * *

 **Shooting Hoops**

 _Woosh._ Jude smiled as the ball fell through the hoop and bounced on the ground. It was just after practice and Jude was practicing his free throws in the gym. He grabbed the rebound and re-positioned himself at the two point line.

"Nice one, number 24," Jude heard a familiar voice say behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see his best friend standing by the bleachers, his jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Jude could tell Connor had just changed and gotten up from the showers, as his hair was still damp.

"Hey, Connor," Jude spoke. He bounced the ball twice, before jumping and watching it sink through the hoop again. He heard footsteps along with the ball bouncing echo through the empty gym as Connor walked over. Connor tossed his jacket on the ball rack and picked up a ball of his own as Jude grabbed his.

"Why are you practicing your free throws? You're already awesome at them!" Connor teased, laughing a bit.

Jude rolled his eyes and watched Connor throw his ball and have it sink into the hoop. "Well, you're not that bad yourself," Jude commented, smiling as Connor brushed against his side as the boy ran to get his ball. Jude bounced his ball and tossed it at hoop, missing the basket, as it bounced off the rim. Jude frowned slightly. He turned toward Connor who had jogged over to the rack again.

"Hey, Jude," Connor spoke, smirking as Jude turned to him, eyes wide with curiosity as he waited for his friend to speak. "You make my heart," he paused and then threw the ball toward the hoop, grinning as it went through the hoop and turned his eyes on Jude. "Sink," he finished, laughing along with Jude. Connor leaned against the rack, his arms spread out on it, holding the sides and smirking over at Jude.

"Connor Stevens, are you flirting with me?" Jude asked, grabbing the ball and walking over, placing the two balls on the rack. He watched Connor lean on the rack, moving forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Definitely," he whispered huskily, cocking an eyebrow and dropping his jaw and shifting it to the right. Jude laughed a bit at his friend's sudden confidence. Of course he liked Connor, who wouldn't? Beautiful sandy hair and hazel eyes, sun-kissed skin, muscular body, and the star point guard for the Anchor Beach basketball team. Besides that, he had a heart of gold. And, on Jude's side, he was gay. But, closeted. Jude was the only one who knew, as Connor's best friend. "So, what do you think?" Connor asked, moving his hand closer to Jude's.

"Think about what?" Jude played dumb, watching Connor frown briefly before leaning closer to Jude, his lips centimeters from the other boy's.

"About, you know. Being my boyfriend," Connor spoke, running his finger over Jude's hand. Jude smirked, a confidence taking over. He grabbed Connor's collar and pulled the boy further over the basketball rack and pressed his lips to Connor's. Connor's eyes widened, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and placed his hands on Jude's cheeks. Jude moved his other hand up and gripped Connor's collar with it as well. Jude pulled back faster than he had started it.

"I think it's a great idea," Jude whispered, grinning as Connor growled softly and pushed the basketball rack away, pulling Jude full against him.

"Good." Connor paused, glancing down through the small space between the two, then looked at Jude. He sighed, biting his lip. "Look, Jude, I've been waiting for this since we were thirteen, and somehow I managed to do it, but, here's the thing... we can't have anyone know about this," Connor mumbled, looking at Jude. His eyes were pleading. "It's not that I don't like you, or that I'm ashamed of you, I'm just scared that my dad will find out, or that you'll get hurt, and I-" Connor cut himself off and took a breath. He stepped back from Jude and hung his head. "I understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend," Connor whispered.

"Connor," Jude whispered, stepping closer to the boy. Jude gripped Connor's hand and squeezed it softly. His cheeks were tinted pink. Had Connor really liked him since they were thirteen? Jude had thought that his feelings for Connor had never been mutual. He felt a small smile appear on his lips, but then thought of what Connor said. Jude didn't want to be a secret. But, he cared about Connor and he understood where the boy was coming from. Connor was the son of an extremely homophobic father, that being the reason he wasn't out and proud at school. Jude nodded to himself, knowing he wanted Connor. "I do, I do want to be your boyfriend."

Connor looked up, smiling at Jude and he let out a small laugh. "Really?" Connor asked, pulling Jude closer by the hand. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Really."

And they sealed the deal.

[][][][][][][]

"Congrats, guys! Stevens, Adams Foster, good work out there," Coach Lambert complimented, patting Jude on the back as he was closest to the man. "Alright, hit the showers!" the coach shouted to the team as he left and they all dispersed.

Jude grinned, locking eyes with Connor. Connor winked, but turned to his locker. The basketball team had just won their game, which meant they were going to the state championship.

"Hey, Adams Foster!" Jude looked over, laughing as Jake came over to him, slapping him on the back.

"How's it going, Ramirez?" Jude laughed, grabbing his friend's hand and patted his back, the exact bro hug thing he often hated.

"Good, good. You did great out on the court today! We're gonna crush those Diamond Ranch Panthers!" Jake shouted, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Jude agreed, laughing as the boy went toward the showers. Jude was glad that the team was finally coming around. When he had first joined the team, he had been the outcast. A lot of them didn't think he deserved to be on the team. They often called him pipsqueak and bullied him. It didn't help that he was out of the closet. But, then Connor had yelled at them, telling them to stop being douchebags and actually watch him on the court. Also pointing out how being gay didn't make him less manly. At first Jude had been mad, but he forgave Connor. The guys on the team came around eventually, and even though Jude didn't consider any of them genuine friends, he was happy not to be picked on.

Jude glanced around the locker room as he stepped toward his locker room, smirking as he saw everyone besides him and Connor were in the showers. He walked over to his boyfriend of about three months and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, sexy," he mumbled, moving his hand down Connor's arm. Connor turned around, smirking as he faced Jude.

"Speak for yourself," he responded, laughing a bit and pressing his lips to Jude's. "God, I love you," he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Jude's.

"I love you, too," Jude told him, smiling and pressing his lips against Connor's again. Connor grinned against Jude's lips and moved forward, pressing Jude against the other set of lockers, running his hands up and down Jude's sides. Jude ran his fingers through Connor's hair, tugging on it. Jude smiled against his boyfriend's lips and pressed himself against Connor.

The two broke apart as they heard a door shut from the other room. Connor fixed his hair and Jude adjusted his uniform. They each retreated to their lockers.

"Alright, later Stevens," Jude spoke, smirking and walking toward the showers. Connor pulled his clothes from his locker and shut it. He smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have Jude.

Connor gasped as he was pushed against the lockers, his eyes widening. What the hell? he thought. Connor turned his head, trying to see who it was.

"So," he heard Blake growl in his ear and Connor closed his eyes, moving against the hands keeping Connor in place against the locker room. "What's with you and the pipsqueak?" Blake finished and Connor's heart dropped. No way. This was not happening. How did they know? And how could they call Jude that? Connor thought they'd stopped after he had defended Jude.

"I thought I told you not to call him that," Connor spoke calmly, still struggling in Blake's grasp. Damn. He was in trouble.

"Ah, so you admit it?" Jeremy spoke from beside Connor.

"Oh, I see, so, defending my best friend means that we're dating? Interesting, good to know what kinda of friend you are, Jeremy," Connor commented sarcastically. He grunted as he was pulled from the lockers and then shoved into them again. But, he couldn't resist the words from escaping his mouth. "By your logic, you and Blake are dating because Blake just defended you by slamming me against the locker," Connor groaned as he was pushed against the lockers again.

"Stevens, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut," Blake growled.

"Lucky you're not me then, huh?" Connor closed his eyes, holding his breath as he felt a foot make contact with his right leg. Why couldn't he just be quiet?

"Look, Stevens, don't act like we didn't just see you making out with Adams Foster two minutes ago!" Jeremy hissed. The color drained from Connor's face.

"Alright, so what if I was?" Connor asked, forcing his voice not to waver as he spoke. He was beyond terrified. He'd seen the outcome of Blake and Jeremy's beatings on a few of the unfortunate. The two had been suspended many times, and Connor was pretty sure they were one away from being expelled. They had never beaten up Jude, having been scared of Connor, and knowing that Jude's mother was the vice principal. But, that didn't mean they couldn't hurt Connor, especially now that they knew his secret.

"You know exactly what! That shit's gross! Can't believe Adams Foster corrupted you!" Blake snarled. That was it. Connor's anger rose and he broke free of Blake's grasp and turned around, shoving Blake to the ground.

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" Connor shouted, his breathe coming out heavily. How could anyone say that about Jude? His sweet, kind Jude who would never hurt a fly. Connor gasped as he felt a force hit his cheek, feeling like his jaw moved out-of-place in the process. He stumbled and looked around, seeing Jeremy had taken the punch.

Connor's eyes widened and he gulped, taking a breath and standing up straight. He watched Blake stand up, his eyes full of hatred. "You're gonna regret that," Blake growled lowly. And with that, Connor was shoved to the ground, being kicked and hit like a punching bag. Connor let out a grown, feeling the tears build in his eyes. This was exactly what he had accepted from being outed or coming out. It's what his father had told him would happen if he was ever gay. He knew it wasn't right, but the world was against everyone. And now here he was being beaten by Jeremy and Blake, as they yelled profanity at Connor about him and his boyfriend.

Connor heard footsteps and yelling and the kicking stopped. He heard running as Blake and Jeremy ran away. Connor hesitantly opened his eyes, staying still on the ground.

"Connor, Connor, oh my god!" Connor felt his heart lift as he heard Jude's voice and felt his boyfriend's soft hands on his arm.

"Jude," Connor squeaked. He turned himself around, closing his eyes as he heard Jude gasp. Connor's left eye was bruising fast and his nose was bleeding. He bleeding scratch on his cheek and there were tears streaming down his face. There were bruises forming on his arms and he was holding his stomach, making Jude guess there was more underneath his basketball jersey.

"Oh my god, Connor, I'm so sorry," Jude whispered. He wouldn't ask if he was okay, because Jude could tell that Connor clearly wasn't. "Come on," he spoke soothingly, helping Connor to his feet. "Shh, don't talk, babe," Jude told Connor as he attempted to speak, trying to say Jude didn't need to be sorry.

Jude led Connor to the nurse's office. She sent him out of her office so she could take care of him, and Jude begrudgingly left. He went to Lena's office, knowing she had stayed behind after the game.

"Momma?" he asked, knocking on the door, forced himself to smile at Lena. She was sitting behind her desk, organizing some files.

"Hey, bud! You did great out there!" she told him, standing up and walking over, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked. She could always tell when he was upset.

"Um, well, I should have told you about this before, but Connor and I kinda started dating a few months ago," Jude explained, seeing his mother's expression turn stern. "Yes, I know I should have told you, but he was scared his dad would find out. But, Blake and Jeremy caught us kissing down in the locker room... and they beat him up," he told her, feeling guilt way him down. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Lena's face turned angry.

"Blake Austin and Jeremy Nucci?" she asked. Jude nodded. "That's their last straw. They're getting expelled," Lena told him. Jude nodded again. "Honey, look at me," Lena stated firmly. Jude looked down at his mother. He had grown to be a few inches taller than her. "It's gonna be okay. You need to tell me next time, though, because we could have prevented this," she explained.

"How, Momma? How are you gonna keep people from hurting us for kissing each other? You know how terrible the world is, you've lived it!" Jude explained, narrowing his eyes. Lena sighed, closing her eyes..

"Yes, I do. But, I also know that things change, and that people can be accepting. We could have tried, baby. You need to talk to us okay?" Lena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay," he whispered and nodded.

"Now, come on, let's go make sure he's okay," Lena said, leading Jude toward the nurses office.

[][][][][][][]

"How you holding up?" Jude asked Connor, resting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Connor smiled softly. His eye had bruised over and was now a black eye. He had a scar running down his cheek and nose was bruised.

"I'm doing good. Better now that I get to see you, and that I know that Blake and Jeremy are gone," Connor commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Stevens, Adams Foster!" Jude closed his eyes, hearing the voice of one of their basketball teammates, Anthony. The two boys turned around to face the other boy.

"What do you want, Johnson?" Connor asked, narrowing his eyes. Jude and Connor both knew word had gotten out about them, Blake and Jeremy having told people of their moment in the locker room.

"So, I heard you two are together? That true?" he asked.

There was no use denying it. "Yeah, so what?" Connor asked. "Wanna take a crack at my face like your buddies did?"

"No," Anthony said, stepping back. "I actually think you two are good together. Congrats," he told them.

"Oh... sorry," Connor said.

"Thanks," Jude told Anthony, grabbing Connor's hand. Connor smiled, squeezing Jude's hand. Anthony made around them and over to a nearby tree. Jude turned to Connor. "I guess we were scared for nothing," he laughed a bit. "But, what about your dad?" Jude asked. Connor sighed, looking down.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he told Jude, smiling. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jude's, not caring what the world thought.

* * *

 **I just finished going through all of my one-shots and both chapters of Bring Me Home and fixing as many mistakes as possible. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Send in requests and starters and all that. And, I just wanna say that I appreciate each and every review you guys give me :). They're so sweet and I wanted to thank you guys for them, because I never really mention reviews.** **I literally posted this at the end of all my updates, because I love y'all so much :).** **Also, I would like to say, that I'm trying really hard to update Bring Me Home, but I have a bit of writer's block, so if it's not up tonight, I'll have it up tomorrow, I hope.** **Here's the teaser:**

"Goodnight, boys," Lena whispered.

"Goodnight," Jude and Connor spoke back in sync. The two waited for the tent to close and till they heard Lena's footsteps leave, before turning toward each other and sitting up.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Connor asked, turning toward his backpack and pulling out his phone. Jude nodded, smiling at his friend and watching Connor tap on his screen. Jude watched Connor's face come into view from the dim light of the phone screen. Connor's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tapped his fingers against the screen. His hair was flat against his head, his mouth was slightly open and his tongue was sticking through his teeth. He was so... cute. Jude shook the thought away. He couldn't think of Connor like that.

 **I'll update soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	10. What Happened In The Tent

**Summary: I took all the explanations from the show and came up with my version of what happened in the tent!**

* * *

 **What Happened In The Tent**

"Ah!" Jude laughed, leaning away from Connor as the other boy moved his marshmallow away from the fire and onto his s'more. He was getting it problematically close to Jude's jacket.

"What, you don't want marshmallow all over your jacket?" Connor teased, moving his marshmallow stick closer to Jude.

"Connor, I swear," Jude threatened, moving back, lifting his arm away from the sticky, sugary blob.

"What are you gonna do?" Connor pressed, lifting the stick slightly. Jude shook his head at his friend, then bent quickly, biting the marshmallow. Jude sat up straight, laughing as Connor looked at him, frowning.

"Now, finish it, or I'll put it in your hair!" Jude threatened. Connor rolled his eyes and put the half-eaten marshmallow back on the s'more, not caring that Jude took a bite.

"Okay! Everyone finish your s'mores and then head to your tents! We'll be around to check in a few minutes!" Lena called to all the seventh graders.

"Hurry it up, Stevens!" Jude teased, rushing his friend to finish the s'more he was shoving in his mouth. Jude burst into laughter at the sight of Connor with half a s'more hanging out of his mouth, attempting to eat it. "Oh, god, you're gonna choke!" Jude told him, covering his mouth as Connor quickly chomped down the s'more, speaking through the last bit.

"Alright," he swallowed. "Let's go!" he threw down the stick and stood up, hopping on the log and leaping over it. Jude followed him, laughing and stepping over the log. The two walked to their tent, talking of the kids at the campfire and their odd stories and s'more eating contests.

"He looked like he was doing Chubby Bunny with s'mores!" Connor commented.

Jude nodded in agreement, laughing. "He had like four in his mouth at once, I can't even figure out how he did that!" he spoke, unzipping the tent and walking in, Connor following behind him. Connor closed the tent behind him and the two moved around the tent, getting ready for lights out. Even though they would stay up talking all night, like they had the previous ones.

"You done?" Jude asked, sitting down on his sleeping bag. He watched Connor nod, the light from the lantern lighting his features. Jude took a small breath, watching Connor for a second, them turning out the light and moving underneath his sleeping bag. He listened to Connor shuffle around before slipping into his as well.

Jude turned away, closing his eyes for a moment. Jude knew he was really starting to like Connor. But, he also knew that Connor's dad was already strict about their friendship for thinking Jude was gay, so the boy would never admit it. He heard the sound of the tent opening, and opened his eyes again, seeing the light shine in.

"Goodnight, boys," Lena whispered.

"Goodnight," Jude and Connor spoke back in sync. The two waited for the tent to close and till they heard Lena's footsteps leave, before turning toward each other and sitting up.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Connor asked, turning toward his backpack and pulling out his phone. Jude nodded, smiling at his friend and watching Connor tap on his screen. Jude watched Connor's face come into view from the dim light of the phone screen. Connor's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tapped his fingers against the screen. His hair was flat against his head, his mouth was slightly open and his tongue was sticking slightly through his teeth. He was so... cute. Jude shook the thought away. He couldn't think of Connor like that.

"Truth or Dare?" Connor asked, looking up from his phone and meeting Jude's eyes.

"Sure," Jude decided. He smiled as Connor grinned and opened the app. Connor looked up at Jude.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," Jude instantly decided. What was the point in doing a dare when they couldn't really do much without waking anyone up. Connor tapped on the truth button and then looked up grinning.

"Does Jude have a crush?" he asked, stretching out the last word and laughing a bit. Jude's face heated up and he looked away.

"Yeah," he answered softly, avoiding looking at Connor's eyes. He heard Connor laugh and felt a tap on his knee. He looked over at Connor who still had the grin plastered on his face.

"It's alright, Jude, I won't pressure it out of you. You tell me when you want to," Connor told him, shrugging. Jude smiled and nodded. "Okay, your turn," Connor spoke, handing the phone to Jude.

Jude tapped his finger against the screen. "Truth or d-"

"Dare."

Jude clicked dare and looked up, repeating the words, laughing. "Touch your nose with your tongue, if you can't you have to touch another player's - mine - nose with your tongue," he explained, laughing as Connor nodded.

"I must complete the challenge," he said. Connor stuck his tongue out of his mouth and turned it upward, crossing his eyes to look at his tongue. He attempted to bring his tongue further out of his mouth and touch his nose, but his tongue seemed to be too short. Jude laughed as he watched his friend struggle. "Ugh, I give up, Stay still," he told Jude. Jude laughed and made himself stay as still as possible. Connor leaned forward, so they were inches apart. He lifted his head so his mouth was level with Jude's nose then stuck his tongue out and touched the tip to Jude's nose.

"Ew!" Jude squeaked as Connor moved away, laughing. Jude lifted his arm and rubbed his nose on the sleeve, trying to get rid of Connor's spit on it. Connor was still laughing, trying to keep himself composed and quiet. He reached forward and grabbed the phone from Jude's lap and tapped his finger against it.

"Truth or dare?" Connor questioned, giving Jude a dramatic look.

"Hmm," Jude paused. "Dare," he decided finally. Connor grinned and pressed the button.

Connor paused, rolling his eyes and picking another dare. "Why do most of these need like three people," Connor mumbled, then settled on one. He laughed, then looked up. "For the rest of the night, start all your sentences with 'All hail Queen Nefertiti,'" Connor told him, laughing still.

"Dammit," Jude mumbled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Connor corrected him.

Jude rolled his eyes and sighed. "All hail Queen Nefertiti, dammit," Jude said, laughing at his own speech.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Connor laughed, then gave the phone to Jude.

"All hail Queen Nefertiti, truth or dare?" Jude asked, glaring at Connor, who's laughter was subsiding.

"Truth," Connor answered.

Jude tapped the screen and read the truth off the screen. "All hail Queen Nefertiti, have you ever lied to your best friend?" Jude asked, looking at Connor, raising his eyebrows. He was interested in the answering, knowing that he, himself, was Connor's best friend.

Connor answered immediately. "Yes, and you know when that was," Connor spoke, looking down. Jude frowned. He knew Connor felt guilty about lying to him at the party about standing up to his dad.

"All hail Queen Nefertiti, yeah," Jude informed, looking down. He handed Connor his phone back.

"Jude, I'm really sorry," Connor told him, looking at Jude with wide eyes.

"All hail Queen Nefertiti, I know you are," Jude answered. "And I said it was okay."

"You can stop saying it. And it's not okay," Connor decided, moving closer to Jude so their knees were touching.

"Yes, it is," Jude fired back.

"No, it's not. I should have stood up to my dad! I should have told him that I don't care if you're gay. I shouldn't have let him come between us. And, I shouldn't have tried to play the pity card, about how I don't have a say in anything. I'm really sorry, Jude. You're my best friend and I should have done so-"

"Connor, it's fine," Jude cut him off, placing his hand on Connor's arm. "I forgave you already. I just didn't tell you 'cause, I was kinda silent, you know," Jude explained. "I know you're sorry. I know you feel bad, but it was just a bump in the road. We're best friends, and nothing is gonna change that," Jude finished. Connor smiled, looking at Jude's hand on his arm.

"Jude..." Connor whispered.

"Yeah?" Jude asked, dropping his hand.

" _Nothing_ will change it, right?" Connor asked, looking up at Jude. Jude nodded, not sure where he was going.

"Nothing," Jude confirmed.

"Okay... okay, good... because," Connor paused, fidgeting with his fingers. He was nervous. Jude had picked up on the small things Connor did when he was nervous, and Connor always fidgeted when he was nervous. Connor met Jude's eyes then finished. "Because, I have to do something, and I don't want it to ruin anything," Connor told Jude.

Jude's heart picked up speed. What was Connor getting at? He gulped and then looked at Connor. "It won't. Whatever it is, we can g-" Jude's eyes widened as Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jude's. It wasn't Jude's first kiss, he had kissed Maddie during their game of Spin the Bottle at the party. But, this was different. It took Jude a moment to register before he kissed Connor back. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he kissed Connor. He had wanted to do this since the day at the party. And now he was finally doing it. And _Connor_ had initiated it, and it wasn't for a game. He felt Connor's hands on his waist and Jude hesitantly placed his hands on Connor's shoulders.

The two pulled apart briefly, both of their breaths shallow. They locked eyes and suddenly Connor's lips were against Jude's again. Jude leaned back, feeling Connor leaning closer. Finally, they ended up laying against Jude's sleeping bag, Connor hovering over Jude, hands gripping his waist tightly, and Jude's hands running through Connor's hair.

 _I'm making out with Connor Stevens._ Jude thought, feeling Connor's own smile against his lips. Their kisses were soft and long, gentle and hesitant, but hopeful. The kissing lasted a few minutes before Connor frantically pulled back. His eyes widened to what seemed like tennis balls as he pushed himself off Jude and onto his sleeping bag.

"Connor? Are y-"

"We cannot tell anyone about this!" Connor declared, panic clear in his voice. Jude faltered, sitting up.

He felt like a weight was being pressed on his chest. Why did Connor kiss him if he didn't like Jude? Jude took a breath, then looked away. "Yeah, sure. Let's just go to bed," Jude agreed. He got into his sleeping bag and turned away from Connor.

"Jude," Connor started, frowning as he realized what he said must have hurt is friend.

"It's fine Connor, whatever," Jude said. He heard Connor sigh, shuffle around into his sleeping back, then fall silent. Jude closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. What had just happened?

* * *

 **Short and simple. Damn, I've wanted to write this for a while. Okay! Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Here's your teaser:**

"I should go. Don't need my ass whipped before my birthday," Jude whispered into the phone, a smile grazing his lips.

"No, please, wait one more minute," Connor pleaded from the other end.

"Why? We can talk in the morning," Jude reasoned.

"Please, just wait. If you love me you'll listen," Connor wagered.

"What if I don't love you?" Jude teased, smiling against the phone.

"Ha! Too late, you already told me. Unless you were lying," Connor answered, making his last sentence sound upset.

"No, of course I wasn't," Jude sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I miss you," Jude told him.

He heard Connor sigh on the other end. "I miss you, too. Annnnnnnd, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Connor shouted into the phone. Jude laughed, hearing Connor shout "Sorry, Mom!" a moment later. He then heard Connor shuffle and speak again. "There. Now I'm officially the first one to wish you a happy birthday," Connor whispered. Jude smiled, biting his lip. He looked at his alarm, seeing it was midnight.

"Thanks, Connor. I love you," Jude told his boyfriend.

"I love you, too," Connor spoke. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **I'm really excited for the next one :P. Oh! And I made a new cover for this, using the picture of Jonnor holding hands *squeals*. ANYWAY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters, or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	11. Birthday Surprise

**Summary: It's Jude's birthday and his siblings decide to get Jude the best present he'd ever receive. For Clato 27.**

* * *

 **Birthday Surprise**

"So, apparently, Jesus can't go back to boarding school," Jude explained to Connor through the phone. It had been three months since Connor had moved in with his mother and it had been hard on both him and Jude. They texted constantly and called or Skyped for at least an hour at night. Right now, Jude was updating Connor on the latest Adams Foster family drama that his boyfriend said he missed.

"Oh, yeah? What'd he do? Sleep with the dean's daughter?" Connor asked, laughing. Jude smiled, loving the sound of Connor's laugh.

"No, surprisingly. I guess his grades were failing, and he got into a fight with one of the guys on his team. Like a physical fight, without the fancy moves and stuff," Jude explained. The Adams Foster family had originally thought Jesus was staying for a few weeks at most. But, when Jesus continued to delay his leave, he had to finally admit what happened.

"Oh, interesting. So, you have to share your room again?" Connor mocked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. I missed having him around, anyway. The downside is I have to stay as quiet as possible, or else he wakes up and tells me to, and I quote 'Get off the phone before I whip both you, and your boyfriend's asses," Jude whispered, laughing.

He heard Connor laugh, then speak. "And how does he plan to get to LA?"

"He says he will whip you through the phone," Jude answered immediately, laughing along with Connor.

"Oh my god, well if that's possible, could you kiss me through the phone?" Connor flirted. Jude laughed.

"You're so cheesy sometimes, you know?"

"You love it,"

"That's the problem," Jude agreed, shaking his head and laughing. "I should go. Don't need my ass whipped before my birthday," Jude whispered into the phone, a smile grazing his lips.

"No, please, wait one more minute," Connor pleaded from the other end.

"Why? We can talk in the morning," Jude reasoned.

"Please, just wait. If you love me you'll listen," Connor wagered.

"What if I don't love you?" Jude teased, smiling against the phone.

"Ha! Too late, you already told me. Unless you were lying," Connor answered, making his last sentence sound upset.

"No, of course I wasn't," Jude sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I miss you," Jude told him.

He heard Connor sigh on the other end. "I miss you, too. Annnnnnnd, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Connor shouted into the phone. Jude laughed, hearing Connor shout "Sorry, Mom!" a moment later. He then heard Connor shuffle and speak again. "There. Now I'm officially the first one to wish you a happy birthday," Connor whispered. Jude smiled, biting his lip. He looked at his alarm, seeing it was midnight.

"Thanks, Connor. I love you," Jude told his boyfriend.

"I love you, too," Connor spoke. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Finally!" Jude laughed as he heard Jesus exasperatedly speak from his side of the room. Jude laughed, putting his phone on the night stand.

"Sorry, Jesus," Jude answered.

"Eh, it's alright. You guys are pretty cute," Jesus answered sleepily. "And happy birthday, little bro, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go to sleep. And quit gossiping about me," he added lazily. Jude shook his head, rolling his eyes as he heard his brother move around in his bed. Jude laid his head on his pillow and settled into sleep.

[][][][][][][]

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Jude groaned as he heard Callie shout, bouncing on his bed.

"Again, really? We went through this last year," Jude laughed, opening his eyes and sitting up. Callie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but it's not just me," Callie told him.

"Wakey wakey, Judicorn!" Mariana shouted, leaping onto the bed beside Callie.

"Oof!" Jude groaned as his sisters tackled him in hugs. "Okay, okay, I get it! Let me breathe!" Jude laughed, struggling out of his sisters' grip and standing beside his bed.

"Alright, come on, let's go!" Callie exclaimed, leaping off the bed and standing behind Jude. She placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him out the door and down the stairs, Mariana following quickly behind.

"There's the man of the day!" Stef called as the three entered the room.

"Hey, happy birthday!" Lena greeted as Jude laughed and was hugged by his mothers.

"Happy birthday, bro," Brandon said, laughing as he took a bite from his pancakes.

"Jesus, say happy birthday to your brother!" Lena told her son as the rest of them sat down. Jude took a seat between Mariana and Jesus, who shrugged at their Moms.

"I already did," Jesus explained.

"When?" Stef asked, confused as she set a plate overflowing with pancakes and maple syrup to Jude.

"Midnight, when he finally hung up with Connor," Jesus answered casually. Jude shot Jesus a glare. He had gotten in trouble before for staying up too late talking to Connor a few weeks ago, and now Jesus was sending him down the road again.

"Oh, really?" Stef asked, looking at Jude with raised eyebrows.

"He uh, he wanted to be the first person to say happy birthday to me," Jude explained, looking down and feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Mariana squealed, giving Jude a side hug.

"Shut up," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No, she's right, that's adorable," Lena commented. Jude groaned, knowing his siblings wouldn't let this go, nor would his mothers.

"But, Jude, we talked about this," Stef added, raising her eyebrows at her son.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jude told her, looking up. She breathed a sigh as she saw her son's pained face and shook her head.

"It's your birthday, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Stef settled. Jude smiled at her and dug into his meal. The conversation around the table flowed naturally, talking about plans for the day.

"Just a small party with just us, right Jude?" Lena asked, standing and putting her plate in the sink. Jude nodded.

"And, we can get Connor on Skype, right?" Brandon suggested suddenly, looking over at Jesus. The two locked eyes and smirked before looking over at Jude.

"Sure," Jude said, perking up, ignoring his brothers' looks.

"Well, Brandon and I have to go out for a bit, but we'll be back by noon to celebrate, alright?" Jesus told Jude, ruffling his hair. Jude laughed, nodding.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Stef asked, looking up from her coffee.

"We have some last minute stuff to prepare," Brandon answered simply.

"But-"

"Okay, later Jude!" Jesus cut in. The two brothers raced out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Odd," Lena commented.

"Well, what's new for them?" Mariana teased, earning a laugh from Callie and nods of agreement from Stef and Lena.

"Okay, now we need to get everything ready!" Stef told her remaining three children, standing up and placing her coffee mug in the sink.

"Okay, you guys can start, I'm gonna help get Jude ready for his big day!" Mariana explained, grabbing Jude's wrist and dragging him away. Jude shot Callie and his mothers an apologetic look before following Mariana up the stairs.

"Mariana!" Jude laughed as she dragged him into her and Callie's room. "It's just the family, why do I need to be dressed up?" he asked. He watched Mariana falter, then look away.

"Because any day is a good day to be fashionable, and it's your birthday so, why not?" she finally decided, raising her eyebrows. Jude laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, fine," Jude agreed. He sat down on Mariana's bed, watching her move around the room quickly. She then turned toward Jude with a long, thin box. She placed the box on Jude's lap and sat beside him.

"I know it's early, but you need to open this one," Mariana told him. Jude rolled his eyes, figuring it was better not to argue with Mariana. He unwrapped the box and then pulled off the top part, laughing at the contents. It was a simple blue and black stripped shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Alright, what's so special about this? What's the difference between this and my normal clothes?" Jude asked. Mariana raised her eyebrows and blinked at him as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Okay, for one, feel the shirt," she told Jude, lifting a sleeve of it.

"Why do I have to-" he started, but Mariana cut him off.

"Just do it!" Mariana told her brother, rolling her eyes. Jude sighed and mimicked her motion. He placed his hand on the material and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Soft," Jude mumbled smiling. It was soft and felt almost like a cloud would. Mariana nodded.

"Yes, and the jeans are brand name. I spent good money on this, Judicorn!" Mariana frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry Mari," Jude told her, leaning over and giving her a side hug. She grinned and stood up, taking the clothes out of the box.

"Now, go change!" she told him, shoving the shirt and jeans into Jude's chest who laughed and took them from her. He went into the bathroom and changed. He also freshened up a bit before going back into Mariana and Callie's room. Mariana had changed from her pajamas as well, now sitting in some skinny jeans and a nice black shirt. She grinned and patted the spot beside her. "Now, for you hair," Mariana told him, grabbing some hair gel from her bedside table. Jude rolled his eyes.

"I can do my own hair, Mariana," Jude laughed. Mariana gave Jude a stern look, to which Jude held up his hands. "Alright," he gave in. Mariana grinned, then poured some of the gel into her hands and started styling his hair in his usual upward fashion. Jude sat laughing, feeling a bit odd about having someone's hands in his hair. That only ever happened when he was getting a hair cut, or, well, when Connor and him made out, but that was COMPLETELY different and felt much nicer.

Jude stayed as still as possible as Mariana finished and then grinned at him. "Here," she handed him a mirror. He looked into it and rolled his eyes. He looked exactly like he normally did though his hair was slightly shinier. "Okay, I'm gonna go wash this off my hands, stay here, we have one more thing to do!" Mariana told him, standing up and going into the bathroom. Jude stayed on the bed, smiling a bit. As much as it was annoying being bombarded by his family, he loved that he had one to suffocate him on his birthday and special days. He was excited to spend the rest of the day with them. The only thing to make things better is if Connor were here.

"Hey, why so sad?" Mariana asked as she came back in, a bottle of blue nail polish and a towel in her hand.

Jude looked up. "Nothing. I just wish Connor were here," he explained. He wasn't going to lie to his sister, but she didn't need to know just how upset he was about it.

Mariana gave him a sympathetic smile, then sat down beside him. Her smile turned into a confident grin. "I'm sure you're still gonna have fun today," Mariana explained. She crossed her legs on the bed and faced Jude. She placed the towel on her knee and grabbed his hand. "Now, let's get these nails painted, shall we?" she asked. Jude smiled, laughing.

"Yeah," he agreed, placing his hand on her knee. She unscrewed the nail polish and began painting his nails. Jude smiled as he thought of the last time the two of them had been in this position was over a year ago when him and Callie had only been there temperately. And now they were both adopted.

"You remember the last time we did this?" Mariana spoke his thoughts as she finished working on his thumb. Jude nodded.

"Yeah," Jude informed.

"That's when you told me about Connor for the first time," she reminisced, moving his hand gently onto his lap and taking his other one onto her knee. "He was just the pretty cool kid in your math class then," Mariana added, smirking over at Jude. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, and now he's my boyfriend, I get it," he laughed, smiling. She shook her head and dipped the brush in the polish before continuing.

"It's like a cheesy love story. Boy meets boy. Boys become friends. Boys fall in love. Boy moves away, leaving other boy heart broken," Mariana whispered, focusing on the nails. Jude focused his eyes down.

"I'm not heart broken, Mari. I told him to go," he told her. She looked up at him, tilting her head. "He needed it. His dad couldn't accept him," Jude explained, watching Mariana frown.

"That's sad. I never really liked his dad," Mariana informed. Jude gave her a stiff nod as she finished off his nails and placed them on his lap. "There, now wait until their dry and come downstairs," his sister explained, closing the nail polish and placing it on her bedside table. "Love you, Judicorn," she promised, kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday!"

"Love you, too," he called back as she walked out of the room. Jude blew on his nails. He was slightly worried about what his family was planning for the day. He could tell his siblings were hiding something, but he wasn't going to pressure. Sometimes, his siblings were smart. Sometimes. Once his nails dried, Jude stood up from Mariana's bed and walked into his bedroom, grabbing his phone off his bedside table. He unlocked it and open his texts.

 **Connor**  
 _HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!_  
 _Again._  
 _R U awake?_  
 _Dont tell me UR family let U sleep this late on UR BIRTHDAY!_  
 _THEY HARDLY LET U SLEEP IN ON A REGULAR SATURDAY!_

Jude laughed, biting his lip and texting Connor back quickly.

 **Jude**  
 _No Im awake, they attacked_  
 _Mostly Mariana. I have been fashioned, Connor_

Jude laughed to himself, then put his phone in his pocket, jogging down the stairs. He walked into the backyard where Stef and Callie were blowing up balloons. They were having the party outside because even if it was November, it was warm, being in San Diego. "Where's Momma and Mari?" Jude asked, sitting beside his sister on the bench. Callie removed the balloon from her lips and tied a knot.

"Getting the cake," she answered, grinning at him.

"You guys did a nice job decorating in the time Mari held me captive," Jude complimented, looking around the backyard. There were balloons scattered around the area, and a table with presents from the family on the porch. The picnic table had a nice table cloth on it and there were a few un-blown balloons on it.

"Yeah. You look nice, though, love," Stef commented, smiling at her son.

"Jude, you know I love you, but blue? Again? Really?" Callie teased, glancing at his nails. She tied a string to the balloon and let it go, watching it float up to the porch ceiling. Jude raised his eyebrows at Callie.

"It's my favorite color, and it was Mariana's choice," Jude explained. He watched Callie smirk and turn away from him. Jude shook his head, then paused as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket.

 **Connor**  
 _Oh how terrible!_  
 _Well, have fun._

Jude smiled as he texted Connor back.

 **Jude**  
 _I will, Love U._

The reply came instantly.

 **Connor**  
 _Love U 2._

"Is it the boyfriend?" Callie teased, grinning at her brother.

"Maybe," he responded, putting his phone back in his pocket. His siblings had told him before that it was obvious when he was texting Connor. He would, as they put it, 'light up like a Christmas tree'. "Can I help?" he asked. Stef looked at her son, then looked around the yard.

"Uh, no, I think we're good bud, why don't you go ahead inside?" Stef suggested, smiling at him. Jude nodded and glanced at Callie as she pulled out her buzzing phone and widened her eyes.

"Uh, wait!" Callie quickly stopped Jude. "Why don't you, uh, help me tie these strings to the balloons?" she suggested, putting her phone away and grabbing her brother's wrist and pulling him back down onto the bench. Jude furrowed his eyebrows at Callie, looking at Stef who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright," Jude agreed, taking the balloon from Callie and tying on the string. Callie let out a relieved sigh. The three finished blowing up the balloons and tying on the strings rather quickly. When they were done, they all went inside and met with the rest of the family. Mariana and Lena were sitting by the study area, while Brandon and Jesus sat at the kitchen table, mumbling to each other.

"Look who's back!" Stef greeted her sons who just smiled. The two moved their conversation into the living room, and Callie seemed to sneak away to join them. Stef shook her head at her children, before turning back toward Lena, Mariana, and Jude. "So, are the pizzas here yet?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and moving over to join her wife.

"No, but when they are, we move the party outside," Lena explained. Stef nodded, kissing her wife's cheek before dragging the other woman out of the room and into the living room where their other kids were. Jude shook his head and sat across from Mariana.

"What are you guys planning?" Jude asked. Mariana looked at him, playing innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Judicorn," Mariana chirped, batting her eyelashes as innocently as possible.

"Yes, you do. Moms clearly don't know, Brandon and Jesus have been acting weird all day, you gave me, basically a make over, and Callie wouldn't let me go inside earlier. So, what is it?" he asked. Mariana shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, Jude. I guess you'll have to find out," she mused, shrugging and standing up, walking out. Jude sat there for a moment before hearing the doorbell ring and Stef talking to the delivery person. Jude stood up, smiling as Lena and his siblings came from the living room and herded him out the backdoor. The six got settled before Stef came out with three pizza boxes and placed them on the picnic table in front of her children and wife.

"Alright, now, before we eat, presents!" Lena told them, standing up and going over to the present table.

"Hold on," Jude spoke, pulling out his phone. "Connor said to facetime him when we were opening presents because, apparently, his is the best I'll ever get," Jude explained, tapping the facetime app and calling Connor. Jude smiled as his boyfriend's face appeared on the screen a few moments later.

"Happy birthday!" Connor cheered, his voice crackling through the microphone. Jude laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Dork," he mumbled.

"Here, let me take it so you can open the presents," Callie suggested from across Jude. Jude nodded and handed the phone to his sister and smiled as Callie positioned it so Jude could still see Connor and Connor could see him.

"Hey, Connor, why is it so dark where you are?" Jude questioned, looking at the screen and seeing the darkness around Connor.

"Uh," Connor started, eyes darting around on the screen.

"Presents!" Jesus shouted.

"Wait, wait!" Mariana shouted, leaning forward and grabbing the birthday hat the sat in the middle of the table. "Put it on," she told Jude, handing it across the table to Brandon who sat next to Jude.

"No, what, Brandon!" Jude protested as a grinning Brandon forced the hat on Jude's head.

"Oh, how cute!" Connor teased.

"Right! Hey, Mari, hold this," Callie spoke, handing the phone to her sister and pulling out her own and taking a picture as Jude glared at her. (A/N: His bitch face guys.)

"Alright, here," Lena handed Jude his first present. "From Mom and I."

Jude smiled, pulling off the wrapping paper and grinning as he pulled out a notebook. "Cool," Jude mumbled. It was a writing notebook, with a binned edge and writing prompts inside. "Thanks, Moms," Jude thanked, leaning over and hugging both Stef and Lena.

"What is it?" Connor asked. Jude held up the present so Connor could see the gift through the camera.

"Alright, next!" Stef shouted. They went through all the presents until the ground was covered in wrapping paper and all the presents were off the table. Callie had framed a photo she'd taken of the family, Jesus had gotten him a skate board, swearing he'd teach him to skate. Brandon had gotten Jude the new Call of Duty, and Mariana had already given him her gift. Connor's gift was an _extremely_ expensive book that Jude had been wanting to get for a while.

"How did you get this?!" Jude shouted, turning it over in his hands. Connor laughed from the phone.

"I have my ways. Oh, sorry, I gotta go," Connor added, looking away from Jude for a moment.

"Oh... okay. Bye, I love you," Jude dismissed, rolling his eyes as his family cued and awed.

"I love you, too," Connor smiled, blowing Jude a kiss before disappearing from the screen. Jude reached over and took his phone back from Callie, pushing it in his pocket. He smiled sadly as he felt Brandon's arm around his shoulder.

"Well, we do have one more present for you," Brandon informed. Jude frowned, opening his mouth, before Stef cut him off.

"You do?" she raised her eyebrows.

"We do!" Jesus answered.

"We'll be right back," Callie told her brother, then Jude's four siblings got up and went inside. Jude furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his mothers.

"Do you-"

"Nope," Lena answered, shaking her head. It was a few minutes before Jesus came out, carrying a large box on a hand truck.

"Woah!" Jude gaped as his other siblings followed, grinning. Jesus removed the box carefully from the hand truck. The box was about as high as Jude's hips and was wide. "What _is_ this?" Jude asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his siblings.

"You'll find out in a minute," Callie explained.

"And just so you know, we all chipped in to get it," Mariana added, grinning.

"But, it was our idea," Brandon commented, motioning to him and Jesus.

"Um, guys, how much did you spend on whatever this is?" Lena asked, standing up, followed by Stef to join their family.

"Shockingly, not that much," Jesus smirked, glancing at his siblings.

"Well, open it!" Stef told her son, placing a hand on his back.

"Alright..." Jude mumbled, moving forward and removing the top of the box carefully. Jude gasped, dropping the lid and throwing his hands over his mouth and stepping back as he glimpsed what was in the box. Now standing up from the inside of the box, stood Connor with a golden bow on his head and a grin on his face. "Oh my god," Jude mumbled, gasping, his eyes widening.

"Surprise!" Connor shouted. Jude stayed silent. His eyes flew from Connor, around to his family. His siblings were all grinning, and his mother's looked as shocked as he felt. Jude took a step forward, dropping one of his hands from his mouth. He took in every detail of Connor, making sure he was real. The same sandy, styled hair. The same hazel eyes, sparkling at the sight of Jude. The same full lips, pulled into a goofy grin. "Jude?" Connor asked, slightly concerned. "Are y-" Connor was cut off by Jude rushing forward and holding tightly to Connor. But, Connor didn't expect Jude to come at him with such force so he fell backward, taking Jude and the now broken box down.

Neither of them cared though. Jude clung tightly to Connor's neck, gaping and laughing happily. He nuzzled his head into Connor's neck, shaking his head. "Oh my god," he whispered, feeling Connor's arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest. "You're here, how are you here?" Jude whispered, still gripping Connor tightly. Connor nodded, laughing and hiding his own head in Jude's shoulder.

"They called me and told me to come for today. They got me a train ticket and everything," Connor whispered back. He pulled back from Jude's shoulder, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's and laughing with him. They both had tears of happiness running down their cheeks. Jude looked away from Connor briefly, over at his siblings.

"Thank you so much," Jude told them, gripping Connor's hand and untangling himself from his boyfriend's embrace so they could stand. They weren't separated for long before the two were wrapped up in each other's arms again. The golden bow that had been on Connor's head laid on top of the broken box.

"We'll give you guys a minute," Stef informed, looking at her other kids and ushering them inside. Once his family was inside, Jude tightened his grip on Connor and shook his head.

"I can't believe this. How long are you staying?" Jude asked, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together again. Connor bit his lip, grinning.

"Until Tuesday night," Connor answered. Jude was suddenly glad for the storm that had knocked out the school's power so they couldn't go until further notice.

"Really?" Jude asked, unable to believe that not only was Connor here, but he was going to be staying for the next three days.

"Really," Connor nodded. Jude closed his eyes briefly. He pulled Connor impossibly closer, then connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled back shortly after and grinned at each other. "I missed you so much," Connor confessed, lifting his hand from Jude's neck and onto his cheek. Jude lent into the touch, smiling as he did so.

"I missed you, too. I'm gonna have to thank Callie, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana a hundred times," Jude mumbled. He moved his head onto Connor's shoulder, still gripping the boy as if he let go, he would slip away and be gone forever.

"Okay, as much as I love this, I think it's time we go celebrate your fourteenth birthday," Connor whispered, though he didn't loosen his grip on Jude. Jude nodded slowly against Connor's shoulder. Jude pulled back slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Connor's lips again before separating himself from Connor. Their hands quickly found each other's and interlocked.

"I love you," Jude smiled, glad he could say it in person.

"I love you, too," Connor responded instantly. "Now, come on, let's go get your family, make sure they don't think we're doing anything we shouldn't be," Connor teased, laughing. Jude joined his boyfriend's laughter as he tugged on Jude's hand, leading him into the house where Jude's family was.

* * *

 **Adorbs. This goes out to Clato 27, as I put at the beginning. Y'all should read her stories, they are really good! Hope you liked it, oh and P.S, I know you requested shirtless Connor, but you know, I got in a very fluffy mood, so.**

 **Alright! Also, I would like to inform everyone that this series of one-shots and Family Bonding will be put on hold for a little while. I have school coming up and I'm gonna be rushing around and really busy, and I really want to focus on Bring Me Home and Warpaint (I'm working on making video trailers for those two, maybe :P). They won't be on this little hiatus for long, two months at most, but I'm trying to work on updating Bring Me Home weekly from now on, and I already have that for Warpaint. Once I get into the groove of school and stuff again, I'll start them up.**

 **Okay, see y'all later!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	12. Undefined

**Summary: I got inspiration from the gifset with different definitions.**

* * *

 **Undefined**

 _Define._

 _Verb._

 _To state or set forth the meaning of a word, phrase, etc._

Definitions were always something Jude used. Whether it be for words, relationships, or anything else. Everything had meaning. A reason. A definition. There was nothing that didn't have a meaning and nothing done carelessly. That's how Jude's life worked. He needed to know where he was, what things meant, and what was going on. Be it because he just liked to know things, or because it was the only sense of stability he had, he needed definitions for everything.

 _Stability._

 _Noun._

 _The state or quality of being stable._

That was something Jude had never had. His life was like he was on a boat. Rocking, moving, never being flat or calm or safe. That's the thing about being a foster kid. You never know where your life it going. The only thing Jude knew for sure was that he had his sister, and he had his definitions. That is until he came to the Adams Fosters. They were okay there. They were stable. They were safe.

But, still Jude clung to definitions.

"Am I your brother or your foster brother?" Jude would ask any of his siblings pre-adoption.

"Is this our family?" He would ask Callie.

"Am I your friend or more?" He had been forced to ask Connor.

 _Connor._ The one thing in his life that seemed to remain inconsistent. Their relationship was constantly changing. When they first met it was classmates.

 _Classmate._

 _Noun._

 _A member of the same class at school or college._

A short and brief meeting during math. Connor was pretty nice and pretty cool. But they were just classmates. That was the only reason they talked. Nothing more, nothing less.

This period in their relationship was extremely short, only lasting a few weeks. They helped each other understand different things, Connor mostly helping Jude. They told each other what they did over the weekend. Sometimes they sat together at lunch. But, their relationship shifted after the nail polish incident.

 _Friendship._

 _Noun._

 _A friendly relation or intimacy._

"So, are we friends now?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm just making sure," Jude had smiled.

Connor had laughed and shrugged it off. But, as the two became closer, Connor noticed Jude's habit.

"What does that mean?"

"Why is he looking at her like that?"

"What do you think I am to them?"

Pretty soon, Connor had figured out almost everything about Jude. Almost.

"Why does everything always have to have a meaning to you?" Connor asked suddenly one night when they were hanging out at Jude's house. It was just a few days after Jude's adoption.

Jude's eyes cast downward, and he bit his inner cheek. "I don't know." He had answered honestly.

Connor furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "You don't?"

"Callie always said it was because definitions are always true and solid and stable, and that's what we needed." Jude offered, shrugging.

"Oh." Connor mumbled, casting his own eyes downward. He then looked up, grinning. "I can be something stable for you!"

But, he wasn't. Connor seemed to be undefinable. Jude was starting to like Connor as more than a friend.

 _Crush._

 _Noun._

 _The object of such an infatuation._

That was what Jude called Connor in his head. Connor was his crush. But, things got complicated when Connor's dad stepped it. It strained their friendship. Jude almost thought he was ready to put the definition 'classmate' back on Connor. But, then the school camping trip happened, and they were friends once more.

Or so Jude thought.

It was the last night of the school camping trip and Connor had kissed Jude.

"But, Connor what-"

"Jude, please, we can't talk about this. _Ever._ " Jude had agreed, but reluctantly so. He kept the definition of 'crush' on Connor. But he just wasn't sure anymore.

The definition stuck, even when Connor distanced himself. It grew stronger when Connor touched his pinky in the movie theater, and more so when Connor tackled him in the backyard. But, when Connor decided he might go to Daria's, Jude had to find out. What were they? He had tried to question Connor, which only led to Connor kissing him again.

The mystery stayed that way through the sneaking out, the shooting, and when he confronted Adam. When he talked to Connor in the hospital room, it was finally defined.

 _Boyfriend._

 _Noun._

 _A male lover._

Connor was his boyfriend. Finally, it seemed constant. They held hands, they kissed, they talked. Things were bumpy, but Jude's definition of Connor never wavered.

He didn't stop calling Connor _boyfriend_ when he had freaked out on the beach. Or when Adam had spoken his disapproval of them being out. Or when Connor had freaked out at the shooting range. Not even when Connor was upset that Jude didn't want a label. And definitely not when he felt his entire world was collapsing because of a single argument he had heard between Brandon and his mothers.

"He's my boyfriend." Jude had confidently told Callie the night they had made it official.

"Does that mean you don't want to be my boyfriend?" "No!" Jude had reassured Connor.

"Yeah, Connor's my boyfriend." Jude had answered Donald's question after his father had posed the question after the Father's Day dinner.

"How's your boyfriend doing? What was his name? Cameron? Or Caleb?" "Connor. And he's good." Jude had explained to Grams after the LGBT prom.

He had always used the definition confidently. Connor was his boyfriend. And, it's not like the definition had changed, because Connor was still his boyfriend. But, after Connor had come to visit Jude after his meltdown in math, there was another one that needed to be added. But Jude wasn't excited about it being there.

 _Love._

 _Verb._

 _Undefinable._

Jude loves Connor. But, sadly, love couldn't be defined. It wasn't meant to be. So, Jude was terrified of voicing the words. But, he knew it deep inside him when him and Connor had been caught. When Connor had told him he was moving to LA. When Connor told him _why_ he was going to LA. When they danced at Grams and Gramp's anniversary. When Adam told him Connor chose to go. And when Callie was talking at her adoption. He knew it.

And after Callie's speech, he knew he had to say it. Connor needed to hear it. And Connor needed to live with his mother.

"Because... I love you." Jude finished, taking a shaky breath and awaiting Connor's response. Connor smiled softly.

"I love you, too," he answered only a brief second after Jude spoke. Jude smiled, a short laugh escaping his mouth.

"And hey! There are trains, right?" Jude offered, frowning as he looked at Connor. He moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Connor, feeling Connor do the same.

Yeah, Jude loves Connor. And maybe love was undefinable. But, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 **We are back! And yes, I just did that. Very short, but very sweet. Updates won't be as regular as they usually were. I will post something to Family Bonding soon, I'm working on the next chapter of Bring Me Home as well. I'm also working on a new three part fic :P!**

 **Alright, hope you liked it! Ask me shit and follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	13. Study Break

**Summary: Yes, I gave in. The missing make-out scene.**

* * *

 **Study Break**

"Jude, I have a serious question."

"Connor, unless it has something to do with the work, I am not interested."

"Well, that's just untrue."

"Okay, it is, but still, I'm trying to work so we can do anything else later."

"It does have to do with the work."

"Okay, what?"

"How does learning how to figure out formulas help us in life?"

Jude looked up at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, furrowing his eyebrows. He dropped his eyes, then looked at Connor. "I don't know, but it'll help us pass summer school so we get into eighth grade, so I'm gonna do this. And, I'm guessing you're just gonna sit there and look pretty?" Jude asked, smirking. Connor rolled his eyes and threw his pencil on his textbook and let his arm fall, so he was now laying sideways, facing Jude, his head on his pillow.

"You know I suck at homework," Connor defended, watching Jude from his position. Jude sat in the wheely chair behind Connor's desk, facing toward Connor's bed, the textbook and worksheets on his lap. His held his pencil between middle and index finger, shaking it by moving his fingers back and forth. His eyes concentrated on the book, but his attention was anywhere but.

"You suck at work in general. And stop staring at me!" Jude exclaimed, looking up and laughing at his boyfriend, who's eyes were locked on Jude's face.

"But, whyyyyyyyyy?" Connor asked, smirking and sitting up, sitting with his legs crossed and facing Jude.

"Because you're distracting me, and I'm never gonna get this work done," Jude explained, smiling softly at Connor's utter neediness.

"Can't we-" Connor paused as Jude looked at him, an eyebrow raised and his head tilted. "Can't _you_ take a break?" Connor pleaded, pouting at Jude. Jude groaned at Connor's puppy dog look, but then a grin spread across his face.

"Connor, if I _don't_ take a break, we'll have more time later," Jude explained. His grin grew as Connor sat up straighter, his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised a small smirk on his face.

"For what?" he asked. Jude let out a small laugh and turned the chair so it was facing the door. He placed his textbook, papers, and pencil on the desk, then stood up, nudging the door closed as he did so. He turned back toward Connor, a smirk on his face. Jude made his way across the room and sat down next to Connor, his knees bent and his legs laying behind him. His weight rested on his hand that was placed on the other side of Connor, brushing the other boy's back. His face was inches from Connor's, their noses touching. His eyes locked on Connor's and he smiled at Connor's sharp intake of breath. Connor was shocked by Jude's confidence.

"For this," Jude whispered, tilting his head and then leaning forward, connecting his lips softly with Connor's. Connor lifted one arm, wrapping it around Jude's waist and then bringing the other to rest against Jude's cheek, his fingers running over the small parts of Jude's hair he could touch. Jude lifted the hand that he wasn't resting on and moved it around Connor's neck, tangling his fingers in Connor's hair. Jude giggled and smiled against Connor's lips. They moved in sync, pushing their lips together, then lessening the pressure. Jude pulled back after a few moments. He lifted his eyes from Connor's lips, meeting the beautiful hazel eyes of his boyfriend. They were both taking shaky breaths.

"I'd love that..." Connor muttered out, his voice deeper and less steady than it had been before. Jude nodded slowly. But, neither of them moved away. They brushed their noses against each other, smiles grazing their faces. Jude's eyes were closed lightly.

"Maybe I should-" Jude stopped as he heard the tiniest whimper escape from Connor. He opened his eyes, seeing Connor looking at him longingly.

"Please." Connor whispered. Jude smiled, then nodded. Connor grinned, then leaned forward, his lips connecting with Jude's again. They pulled back after a few seconds, smiles crossing their faces. Connor let out a small laugh and then kissed Jude again. Their lips stayed connected, silence settling over the room besides the sounds of their lips moving against each other, their shallow breaths when they pulled apart, and their clothes scratching together from their closeness.

In a moment of instinct, Jude lifted the hand he was resting on, and wrapped his arm around Connor's waist, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall over on his boyfriend. Connor giggled against Jude's lips and tightened his own grip on Jude's waist. He turned their bodies, pulling Jude over his crossed legs so the other boy was laying back against the bed, his knees bent so they weren't crushing Connor's legs. Connor's text book fell to the ground as Jude moved, pushing it over the side. But, it was long forgotten. Jude giggled, knowing Connor was uncomfortable having to scrunch over his legs and lean to the right. He pulled back from his boyfriend's lips.

"Wanna get more comfortable?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed, brushing his nose on Connor's cheek.

"Definitely," Connor mumbled, earning another laugh from Jude. Connor kept his arms around Jude and moved his legs carefully from underneath Jude and then plopped himself on the other side of the bed. The two laughed as Connor positioned himself, lifting Jude accidentally in his attempt to stay close to his boyfriend, and get comfortable. "Sorry," Connor mumbled. The two now lay, facing each other, their bodies pressed close together. Jude's arm was slung around Connor's neck, and his other wrapped around his waist. Connor's arms were wrapped in the same position around Jude, only his arms were opposite Jude's position, and his hand rest against Jude's cheek.

"Just kiss me," Jude whispered, leaning his head closer and grinning as Connor nodded and pressed another kiss to Jude's lips. They continued like that for a few moments. Slow, sweet, closed-mouth kisses, their arms grasping at each other like a life line. This wasn't anything new to them. It was like what happened in the tent and a few times since. But, then Jude took a bold move. He parted his lips, only a bit, but the action hadn't gone unnoticed. Connor didn't flinch, didn't pull away. He knit his eyebrows together, parting his own lips against Jude's. And another bold move from Connor's end. Connor nipped gently on Jude's bottom lip, hearing Jude gasp in surprise.

Connor pulled back, resting his forehead against Jude's.

"You okay?" he asked. He wasn't doubting himself, but Connor knew the difference between being scared and asking if it was okay. (A/N: Yes, mini-lesson in consent. *sunglasses slide over my face* Deal with it.)

Jude looked at him, grinning and nodded. "Yes," he whispered. Connor smiled and nodded. Jude leaned forward and they were back at it, but this time the kisses were deeper, and not as innocent. After a moment, Connor pulled back, his eyes focusing down at Jude's torso. He fidgeted with the hem of Jude's shirt. "You know, I will never understand how you wear these long sleeved shirts in summer. In San Diego, nonetheless," Connor whispered, hesitating before looking up and meeting Jude's eyes. Connor's own flickered back and forth, searching. Jude smirked, moving his arm from around Connor's neck and rested it on his shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Jude whispered back, looking back at Connor. Jude pulled his bottom lip between his teeth before removing his arms from Connor and sitting up. He looked at Connor, who dropped his arms from Jude, then used his elbows to support his weight. Jude pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare, pale torso. Connor's breath caught in his throat as he watched Jude turn back toward Connor, discarding his shirt to the floor. Connor's hazel eyes raked over Jude's torso, and he bit the inside of his cheek, his mouth hanging open a small bit. He lifted his eyes to meet Jude's and then grabbed the boy's waist, pulling Jude on top of him. He pressed his lips back on Jude's, feeling Jude's worry and hesitation melt away and confidence replace it.

Jude moved his thin arms down Connor's waist and tugged at the end of Connor's shirt. The boy smirked and pulled back from Jude, pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Their lips connected again and Jude found himself running his hands down Connor's toned chest, feeling the indents and curves that came from the muscles Connor had formed. Connor, though, found himself fascinated with Jude's scrawny torso. He moved his hands up and down Jude's back, his heart racketing against his rib cage, feeling Jude's do the same, as their chests were pressed together.

Connor placed his hand on the small of Jude's back and pulled him impossibly closer and- nothing. The spell was broken by the door to Connor's bedroom being thrown open and Connor's father stepping in. Adam's eyes widened as he watched the boys leap apart and scrabble to grab their shirts. Jude's face was an impossible shade of red as he picked up Connor's shirt and groaned, switching the fabric with the one Connor was holding. Connor's cheeks were red, but worry was written on his face.

Adam watched the boys scramble, muttering starts of sentences and stuttering. Finally, as Jude managed to throw his shirt over his head, Adam blinked himself into reality. He cleared his throat. "Jude, I think it's time for me to take you home," Adam spoke, face turning stern. Connor pulled his own shirt over his head, his eyes widening as he heard his father speak. Jude nodded and rushed to grab his papers and book, stuffing them in his backpack and pulling the zipper closed.

"But, Dad-" Connor started, glancing at Jude with worry.

"We'll talk later, son," Adam said. Jude might not have been able to detect it, for it was well hidden, but Connor picked up the anger in his voice. Jude threw his backpack over his shoulder, looking at Connor apologetically.

"I'll text you later," Jude mumbled, moving passed Adam and down the stairs. Adam opened his mouth, prepared to say something, before looking back at Connor with a simple shake of his head before walking out and shutting the bedroom door with a slam.

"Dammit." Connor whispered. He was in for it.

* * *

 **The ending is different from what I put in Warpaint, but hey, both have the possibility of having happened and we'll never find out. *looks dramatically into the distance*.**

 **Anyway, follow me and ask me shit on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill. Send in requests in starters.**

 **I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	14. Broken Silence

**Summary: A small drabble on when Jude broke his silence.**

* * *

 **Broken Silence**

Connor pushed his locker shut, then linked his thumb beneath his backpack strap. He turned around and walked toward Jude who stood by his locker.

"Hey," Connor greeted quietly, keeping his eyes on Jude. He refrained from sighing as Jude smiled at him and nodded. Jude's silence had started only two weeks before, but it felt like it had been an eternity since he'd heard Jude's soft voice, and he just _missed_ it. It wasn't his fault, is what Lena had told him, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty for what he'd done. He'd hurt Jude. He should have just stood up to his dad. But, how could he? If his dad was reacting so poorly under just the assumption that Jude was gay, how could he stand up to his dad, knowing in the back of his mind, he had feelings for Jude? Yes, Connor liked Jude. He couldn't continue to deny it, especially after he had been so jealous when Maddie had asked Jude out. But he couldn't voice it. He was a coward, he admitted. But, when Jude went silent, he swore to himself he wouldn't be when it came to Jude. He had somehow managed to tell his dad he was going to keep hanging out with Jude, and he defended Jude whenever anyone tried to hurt him. But Jude was still _silent._ His talk with Lena the other day had only calmed him a little.

Connor blinked as he heard the snap on fingers moving together and his brain focused on the hand in front of his face. Connor blinked, focusing on Jude's face. Jude had raised eyebrows and he let his hand fall from near Connor's face. Connor understood what Jude was saying through his features, he understood Jude completely. 'Hello? Are we going to class or what?'

"Uh, yeah, sorry... Just got lost in thought I guess," Connor explained, forcing a warm smile on his face. Jude smirked, shaking his head. Jude then jerked his head toward the hall. 'Come on.' Connor nodded and followed Jude down the hall, then started talking about the newest video game to come out. He knew Jude was happy when Connor acted like he hadn't gone silent.

"Uh, hey," Connor paused, biting his lip and holding onto Jude's elbow as they got near the classroom. "What happened? Yesterday, I mean. You were there in math, but then in science you weren't," Connor questioned when Jude looked at him with a curious expression. He watched Jude's features darken, and he regretted his decision to question Jude. "Never mind, you don't have to answer," Connor rushed, biting his lip and turning and trying to get away. His thoughts were racing. He'd gone too far again. But he froze when he felt Jude forcefully grab his elbow and pull him back. Connor stumbled, ending up closer to Jude than he was before. His eyes widened a tiny bit as he looked down at the smaller boy. One, when did Jude get that strong? And, two, why wasn't he moving away from their close proximity? Connor knew exactly why he wasn't moving, but he wasn't going to voice it.

Jude looked at him, then pointed toward the clock on the wall. Connor furrowed his eyebrows, then looked back at Jude. Jude sighed, rolling his eyes. The smaller boy turned and then unzipped his backpack, pulling out a brown paper lunch bag, then pointed to it with his other hand.

"Lunch? You're gonna tell me at lunch?" Connor asked, biting his lip, hoping he'd gotten it right. Jude nodded furiously and then put the bag back in his backpack and pointed toward the classroom. Connor nodded, gulping and finally stepping back from Jude and walking into the math room. Lunch couldn't get there fast enough.

When Connor heard the bell ring after English, he was out of his seat and racing toward the lunch room. He ran so fast, he had only just slung his backpack over his shoulder when he reached the entrance. He got in the lunch line and bought his lunch, then scanned the area, looking for Jude. He spotted his friend in the corner of the lunch room, eating all by himself. Connor made his way over to Jude and look the seat beside his friend. He placed the tray on the table and his bag on the floor. He saw Jude give him a half smile. He then looked at Jude and tilted his head. Jude didn't have a notebook. Whenever Jude hadn't been able to say something with gestures, he always brought a notebook with him. Connor knew he wasn't going to be able to guess what had happened the other day.

"How are you going to tell me what happened without your notebook?" Connor asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I thought my voice would work pretty well."

Connor chocked, coughing as his half-chewed bite of turkey sub flew toward his throat as he gasped. Jude's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping open. Connor coughed up the food, spitting it back onto his napkin. "Oh my god," Connor mumbled, rubbing his throat. He then glared at Jude who had started laughing when he realized Connor wasn't in danger. "Was it your plan to kill me? You just _had_ to use your first words to me in two weeks while I was eating?" Connor fired, rolling his eyes and folding up his napkin and tossing it in the trashcan beside them.

Jude half-smirked, half-smiled, laughing. "I could stop if you want," Jude offered.

"No!" Connor shouted, his eyes going wide. He put his hand on Jude's shoulder. "Don't, please, go, tell me," Connor demanded, dropping his hand looking at Jude. He listened closely as Jude began to explain what happened. It was sad, hearing that Vice Principal Adams Foster had lost the baby, but Connor couldn't help the ghost of a smile that was on his face the entire time Jude spoke, glad to finally hear his friend's voice.

Connor knew that now that Jude was talking again, the two had a lot to work out, but all Connor cared about now was hearing Jude's soft, kind voice share a sad story, and then joke with Connor till the end of lunch bell rang.

* * *

 **I have no idea why this idea only just came to me.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I don't own The Fosters or anything you may recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	15. Connor's Memory

**Summary: As mentioned in the Author's Note of Chapter 8 of Warpaint (Day 6: Remember When), here is the extended version of Connor's memory. It is also technically just an extended version of the Jonnor in More Than Words (3x04), so you could read it without having read Warpaint. Though I encourage you to read Warpaint. (Self-promo, why not?).**

* * *

 **Connor's Memory**

"Why hello, Connor!" Stef greeted as she pulled open the door.

"Hi, Stef!" Connor grinned.

"Jude is upstairs, but knock first, he might be changing," Stef explained, smiling as the boy stepped forward into the place he felt most welcome.

"Alright!" he smiled, then stepped past Stef and jogged up the stairs. He paused at the door to Jude and AJ's room, then tapped his knuckles against the door.

"Come in!" he heard Jude's voice come from the inside of the room. Connor pushed open the door, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Jude. The other boy turned around, smiling as he saw Connor. Jude looked... amazing. His tux was a little loose on him, but it made him look so much older somehow. Jude's smile always lite up the room and seeing it paired with the suit he was wearing made Connor realized just how lucky he was to have Jude.

"Hey!" Jude greeted, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked Connor up and down. After the brief moment Connor had taken to admire Jude, he stepped further into the room, pushing the door so it wasn't as far open. "Is that what you're wearing? I know Cole said it was creative black tie, but-"

"No," Connor interrupted. "I didn't want to tell my dad where I was going, so I brought some stuff," he explained, placing his backpack on Jude's bed. He griped the bag he held in his hand. Jude nodded, glancing away at the mention of Connor's father. Connor's grin returned to his face, raking his eyes up and down Jude again. "You look great," Connor complimented, watching Jude's own grin appear on his face.

"Thanks. It's Jesus'. AJ picked it out," Jude explained, breathing out a little heavier, a hint of a laugh on his face. Connor nodded, not able to keep his eyes off Jude. He doubted Jesus looked as good in that suit as Jude did. Connor figured it was time to give Jude the shirt. He lifted his eyes to meet Jude's again, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

"I was going to get you a corsage," Connor started, reaching into the bag and griping the soft material. He heard a small laugh escape Jude's lips at his words. "But, I figured this would last longer," he explained, holding onto the bottom of the bag and tugging, letting the bag flutter to the floor. He unfolded the shirt and then held it in front of his chest, showing it off to Jude. He looked down at the black shirt, a grin on his face as he reread the white writing. 'I'm Not Gay, But My Boyfriend Is'. The grin was wiped off his face as he lifted his eyes and saw Jude's almost annoyed expression. He didn't like it... Connor's stomach dropped. His arms drooped, causing the shirt to wrinkle softly. He suddenly felt the need to explain himself. "It's a joke," he rushed out, watching Jude force one of the corners of his mouth up as he looked at the shirt.

"Yeah. I got it," Jude mumbled, looking back up at Connor. Connor almost went to apologize when Jude interrupted. "I'll be outside the door, you need to change," Jude stated, stepping forward and taking the shirt from Connor, their fingers brushing. Jude folded the shirt and placed it on the top of his dresser. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Jude had already left the room.

Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. Of course Jude wouldn't like it. Connor pushed the feelings aside and turned to his backpack. He changed swiftly, not wanting to keep Jude waiting long. He pulled his black shirt onto his shoulders, then buttoned up the shirt and tucked it into his pants. He grabbed his tie and swung it around his neck, folding down his collar. He frowned as he fumbled with the tie, biting his lip.

"Damn it," he mumbled. Connor opened the door to the bedroom and moved his head out to see Jude waiting patiently. "Uh, Jude?" Connor asked, pressing his teeth harder against his lip.

"Yeah?" Jude asked, smiling at Connor, the annoyance gone from his face. Connor released a sigh of relief, then smiled.

"Could you help me with my tie?" Connor asked, letting his lip fall from between his teeth, pulling the door open to reveal himself. He watched Jude's eyes widen as they scanned his body. Connor felt his cheeks heat up as he heard Jude's own sharp intake of breath.

"Wow..." Jude whispered, then looked up to meet Connor's eyes. "You look amazing," Jude smiled. Connor's grin spread across his face, his cheeks flushed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, fumbling with the hanging pieces of his untied tie. He looked back up at Jude. "But, uh, I don't know how to tie this, so," Connor muttered. Jude smiled and nodded, stepping forward.

"It's okay, I only learned a few months ago at my moms' wedding," Jude explained, placing his hands around the two pieces of cloth, the backs of his hands gingerly brushing Connor's chest. Connor smiled, nodding.

"My mom always did it for me when we had fancy outings, and we haven't had many to go to since the divorce was official. So, I never learned," Connor explained. Jude nodded, smiling to himself. Connor knew it was because of his easy trust in the boy.

"Just watch, so next time you can do it," Jude offered. Connor nodded, focusing his eyes on Jude's hands as his boyfriend tied the knot in his tie, then straightened it. "There. Did you get that?" Jude asked. Connor nodded, even though his attention had only been focused on the way Jude's delicate hands moved and the way his heart fluttered when they brushed his chest. Jude smiled, then jerked his head toward the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

Connor nodded and the two boys jogged down the stairs. When they were almost at the bottom, Connor felt himself grin as he heard Dana squeal out. "And look at our beautiful boys!" Connor laughed as Jude rolled his eyes, his own smile on his face as they reached the platform. The entire family exclaimed in awes.

"Jude, why so serious, my friend? Let me see some teeth!" Lena commented, facing her camera toward the two. Jude and Connor shared a laugh, exchanging a glance. Connor gently took Jude's hand in his, looking around at the large family.

"Wait, wait, look like you're looking at Connor for the first time. You're seeing him, 'oh! Look at him, he's so handsome!'" Stef exclaimed, making gestures in her commentary. Connor bit his tongue, laughing as he looked at Jude, who rolled his eyes.

"Mom, seriously?" Jude commented, looking over at Connor, but the look Stef had told him to give Connor seemed to be there.

"Yes, I'm totally serious!" Stef laughed, placing her hands on Lena's shoulders as she snapped a few more photos of the boys.

"Okay, you guys, group shot. Get together! Hurry up, hurry up, you're gonna be late!" Lena told them. Jude and Connor's hands disconnected as they stepped down the step and joined Callie and Cole in front of the door. Jude moved beside Callie, moving his arm around her waist and his other around Connor's as the other boy came beside him.

"Here we go, all right. And no blinking, my babies!" Stef told them, watching as the four grinned toward the camera in their posed position. "You ready? One, two, three." Stef told them, then grinned herself, making sure the four did the same.

"Aw!" Lena exclaimed as she watched them. "Smile, Callie!" she told her daughter, then snapped the picture. Lena laughed as she saw the picture, the shook her head, showing it to Stef.

"Alright, guys you gotta go!" Stef ushered them out. Connor laughed, taking Jude's hand in his again. He leaned over and whispered in Jude's ear.

"You know, you have an amazing family," Connor mumbled. Jude laughed, shaking his head then looking at Connor. His face softened when he saw the serious expression on Connor's face. Jude then smiled and squeezed Connor's hand.

"Their your family, too," Jude assured. Connor nodded.

"Hey, lovebirds, get in the car!" Cole teased, looking at the two from the other side of his car. The boys laughed and Connor pulled open the door, letting Jude slide in first. He followed, their hands reconnecting when they were settled. The ride to the LGBT prom was filled with small conversations and laughter. Once they reached the prom, Callie and Cole got out first and headed in. Jude and Connor followed after, watching the older teens go inside, before walking through the hanging tinsel.

"Interesting door choice," Connor mumbled, pulling the stuff off his shirt.

"It's better than Brandon's beaded doorway," Jude laughed, brushing it from his hair as they walked in. The two stopped near the entrance, their eyes scanning the area, seeing all the people. Connor felt a bit awkward. They were all so confident, okay with who they were. Connor wasn't sure him and Jude always were. They stayed near the entrance for a few moments, their sides brushing as they took in the room.

Connor raised his eyebrows as two people came up to them. "Hey! Welcome, I'm Jonah, I'm gay." The guy with the pink shirt stated confidently, smiling at the younger kids.

"How's it going? Lennon, gender-queer. My preferred pronouns are 'they' and 'them'." The person in the sparkly jacket spoke. Connor nodded, before introducing himself.

"I'm Connor. Gay." he stated, feeling his confidence grow. He looked over at Jude and shared his smile.

"I'm Jude," his boyfriend introduced himself, smiling. Connor furrowed his eyebrows as Jonah and Lennon looked at Jude like he was some sort of weirdo. Connor felt the protective side kick in and was about to say something when Lennon spoke.

"Hey, Jude. So... what are you?" 'He's a human being,' Connor was tempted to say, his annoyance rising. But, he smiled as he heard Jude speak.

"Just Jude," Jude spoke, his voice confident, the smile not leaving his face. Connor's own smile returned as watched Jude.

"And you guys are a couple?" Jonah asked.

He exchanged a glance with Jude. "Yeah," Connor answered. He moved closer to Jude. Connor didn't like these people at all.

"Let me guess, this is your first gay dance?" Jonah asked. Connor and Jude exchanged a look, shrugging their shoulders and nodding. They talked with Jonah and Lennon for a few minutes before the two were whisked away by some other people. Jude and Connor moved closer to the dance floor, but talked quietly. Connor had a glare fixed on his face.

"I don't like that Jonah guy," Connor muttered, looking away from Jude. Jude frowned, closing his eyes for a moment before moving forward and grabbing Connor's hand gently.

"Connor, don't worry about him. You wanted to come out tonight, you were so excited. Don't let him ruin it," Jude pleaded, squeezing Connor's hand.

Connor sighed, looking at Jude with a frown on his face. "Fine. But, I still don't like the way they acted when you said you were just Jude."

"Connor, not everyone's going to accept that I don't like labels. We both have to deal with it," Jude explained. Connor sighed again, but nodded.

"Okay, fine. I like you for you, and that's all that matters," Connor smiled at Jude. His boyfriend smiled himself. "I'm going to go get some punch, you want any?" Connor asked, dropping Jude's hand.

"No, I'm good," Jude answered, smiling. Connor nodded and headed toward the punch bowl.

As he reached the bowl, Connor grabbed one of the small plastic cups and held it upright. He closed his eyes as he looked over and saw Jonah walking over.

"Having fun?" Jonah asked. Connor forced a smile onto his face and picked up the ladle to the punch.

"Sure, I mean, we just got here. But, yeah," Connor laughed, pouring the punch into the cup and turning toward Jonah.

"So... what's the deal with your boyfriend? He's not gay, he's 'just Jude'?" Jonah questioned, turning his head as he spoke. He raised his eyebrows at Connor.

Connor faltered, trying to explain to this person who hardly knew Jude his reasoning. "He, uh, he doesn't really like labels," Connor decided, not about to go into details about Jude's past to make this guy understand.

"Ah! I see," Jonah stated, nodding with a stiff smile. Connor smiled, thinking he might have gotten threw to the guy. "Translation, he's not sure if he's gay," Connor froze. "Been there, done that, girl," Jonah spoke with a small laugh. The smile faded from Connor's face as Jonah spoke.

"Been where, done what?" Connor asked after a moment, his heart dropping.

"Been with boys who are curious or whatever. Listen, I'm only telling you this because I wish someone had warned me when I was your age," Jonah started. Connor stood up straighter as Jonah spoke, his eyes widening and his fear written on his face. "But, if a guy can't say he's gay, it means he ain't sure he is. And queen, that just means he's gonna end up dumping you, and breaking your baby-gay heart," Jonah explained, widening his eyes and given Connor a tight-lipped frown before walking away.

Connor's eyes dropped to his punch. He took a breath, feeling his heart sink. He felt a whirlwind of emotions. Anger at Jonah for thinking he knew Jude better than Connor did. Sadness and fear because... it made sense. How Jude had almost been _ashamed_ to call Connor his boyfriend. How he was clearly annoyed at the shirt Connor had given him. How he couldn't even tell the people at the LGBT prom, who were most accepting, that him and Connor were dating! It all made sense... it all fit together.

Maybe Jonah was right...

Connor shook his head, trying to keep his composure. He needed to talk to Jude. He moved quickly, too quickly for his own good. He hit his hand against the already poured punch and it spilled onto his shirt. Connor groaned, jogging away from the bowl, nearly passing Jude, who grabbed his arm.

"Connor, are you okay?" Jude asked. Connor blinked. He couldn't talk to Jude now, not when he was still processing everything.

"Uh, yeah, spilled the punch, gotta go clean up," Connor explained hurriedly.

"You want some help?"

"No!" Connor shouted, watching Jude step back at the outburst. "Uh, sorry, but, no I can take care of it myself," Connor explained and turned away from Jude, running toward the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and faced the mirror that took up nearly the whole wall. Connor grabbed some paper towels and rinsed them beneath the water, then rung it out. He wiped away the punch that had spilled on his shirt, then threw away the paper towels and stared at himself in the mirror.

What was he going to do?

Jonah might be right... but he could also be wrong. Maybe... maybe if Connor dropped hints to Jude he might get that he wanted Jude to at least tell him that he liked guys? It was a nagging thing in the back of Connor's mind. Jude might not like Connor at all. If he can't tell Connor what he likes, that means he's questioning. If he's questioning he might not like guys. If he doesn't like guys he doesn't like Connor.

Connor took a deep breath and shook his head. He'd find out.

Connor left the bathroom and blended into the crowd, finding Jonah near the edge of the dance floor.

"Hey!" Jonah greeted cheerfully as he noticed Connor had joined them.

"Hey!" Connor answered, a smile spreading across his face. Jonah and his friends had formed a small circle which Connor joined, adding in his own awkward dancing. Well, it was more like jumping to a beat. Connor laughed after a few minutes, realizing how horrible he was at this whole dancing thing. He looked at Jonah curiously as he tapped his shoulder, then pointed over to the edge of the dance floor. Connor turned, spotting Jude, who was holding two cups of punch and looking at the circle with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey, there you are!" Connor gave Jude a small smile as he turned to him.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked. Connor felt anger well inside him. Jude didn't even want to be here did he? He was uncomfortable being with Connor, or even addressing the fact that he liked a boy! Well, Connor wasn't.

"Dancing. It's a gay dance, right?" Connor spoke, but it was less of a question and more of a statement.

"This is stupid. Can we just go?" Jude asked, a hint of a smile on his face. Connor shook his head. He couldn't believe this.

"If you wanna leave than just go. Whatever," Connor started, his anger slipping into his tone, his face showing his annoyance. "But, I'm gonna stay," Connor stated, watching Jude's face turn void of emotion. "I'm having a good time. But, you know, I'm gay, so," Connor added, raising his eyebrows, meaning it to be a jab to Jude. What he wanted to happen was for Jude to yell at him. To say it was ridiculous, how he was acting like he wasn't gay, because he was, he just hated labels. But, no that's not what happened. Instead Jude fixed his eyes in a glare, but Connor could see his jab had stung. Jude turned away and placed the punch on a table before walking out the exit. Connor fixed his eyes on the ground, taking a breath before turning back and dancing with Jonah and his friends, forcing himself to smile and laugh.

But, he couldn't keep doing that. When Jonah wasn't looking, Connor slipped away and made his way to a small area just outside the dance area. he focused his eyes out on the lights that had been strung, taking breaths.

He could feel his emotions getting the best of him. His anger at Jude for not being able to accept himself. His fear that him and Jude might not be together anymore. But, most of all the overwhelming sadness he felt because in the back of his mind he thought Jude didn't like him. And, could he blame Jude? Connor had been a complete jackass to Jude during the time they were 'more-than-friends' and before that, too. Jude may have had interest in generally feminine things, but that didn't make Jude gay. If Jude wasn't gay, and didn't want to be with Connor... Connor stopped his thoughts, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He focused his eyes on the lights.

"Hey," Connor heard Jude speak. Connor turned, his jaw dropping, trying to hide his emotions from Jude. "I'm Jude. And I'm gay," Jude stated confidently. Connor felt happiness rise in him, but he forced it down. Jude had assured him close to this before. It wasn't any different. Connor faced Jude fully.

"You know what, I don't... think I can keep doing this," Connor admitted, holding his breath, knowing what he would have to do. He avoided Jude's eyes.

"I know." Connor looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. What? "And you won't have to. I promise," Connor was confused. Where was this coming from? He searched Jude's eyes for answers. "Because I am super gay. For you," Jude emphasized 'you'. Connor felt his resolve break. A grin broke out on his face. He laughed, his eyes dropping to the ground, his cheeks turning a light pink. He couldn't help the happiness that came over him as he looked at Jude who had started smiling as well. He realized a slow song was playing.

"You wanna dance?" Connor offered, tilting his head and moving closer to Jude. Jude looked at him with a smile and clear fondness in his eyes.

"I'd love to," he spoke with complete confidence. Connor didn't know what happened, but he was glad it did, because he had Jude now. And he never had to worry about doubting Jude's feelings for him again. Connor smiled, reaching forward and grabbing Jude's hand and leading the boy who was willing onto the dance floor. They weaved their way through the couples dancing together and found a spot in the center. Connor stopped, allowing Jude to walk around in front of him. Connor let Jude's hand fall from his, lifting the hand onto Jude's shoulder and his opposite onto Jude's waist. Jude placed the hand Connor had been holding on Connor's waist and his other on Connor's shoulder.

The goofy grins don't leave their faces as they adjusted and got comfortable in their position, looking each other up and down and giggling when they met eyes. Connor kept his eyes on the ground, trying to keep his feet from stepping over Jude's. When he looked back up, he saw Jude staring at him and smiling wider than Connor has ever seen. His own smile grew when he caught Jude. They swayed gently, keeping time with the slow music. It's a moment before Connor realizes that Cole and Callie had started dancing beside them. But, his attention is more on Jude.

How Jude's hands feel on his waist and shoulder, and how Jude's feel under his hands. Jude's waist his slime, but Connor's hand seems to fit perfectly on it. Connor thought he'd never been happier than in that moment. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and his heart was beating steadily. He just wanted to hold Jude. So, he started inching slowly closer. He moved his hand around to the small of Jude's back, feeling Jude adjust his hand on Connor's shoulder. He presses his hand against Jude, hoping Jude understood Connor wanted him closer. He eyes the ground as he moves himself closer. Then lifts them, seeing Jude look at Callie. He smiles at Jude when he breaks the contact with his sister, then pulls Jude against him, feeling Jude relax completely against him, resting his head gently on Connor's shoulder.

Jude's arm wrapped all the way around Connor and his other bends as he is pressed against Connor. Connor tightened his grip on Jude's shoulder and presses his hand against Jude, bringing it up and down his boyfriend's back in a calm motion and rested his head against Jude's neck, closing his eyes lightly as they swayed. All the anger, sadness, fear, and annoyance was completely gone from him, feeling Jude's body against him, relaxed and content. Connor's sure Jude feels as happy as he is in this moment.

As the slow song comes to and end, Jude and Connor pulled back from each other's shoulders and rest their foreheads against each other. Then, Connor laughs. "I can't believe I thought you didn't like me. I was so stupid," Connor whispered, staring into Jude's chocolate brown eyes. Those same eyes crinkle at the corners as Jude laughs and grins at Connor.

"Yeah, kinda. What made you think that anyway?" Jude asked, pulling back as a fast song comes on and pulls Connor away from the dance floor. Connor bit his lip, glancing at the dance floor where Jonah was laughing with Lennon.

"Uh, Jonah kinda came up to me and said that if a guy can't say he's gay, it means he's not, and I just- I don't know. It made sense to me," Connor stuttered, shame coming onto his features. His eyes drop, squeezing Jude's hand. "I guess I was just thinking that it would make sense if you didn't like me. I was such a jerk to you, and I still couldn't even tell my dad I was coming here tonight. And then there was how you were so annoyed with that shirt and I just- I was scared," Connor finished, breathing a sigh and keeping his eyes on the ground. Jude shook his head.

"Connor, I forgave you already. And, I understand why you can't tell your dad. Hey, can you look at me?" Jude pleaded. Connor couldn't he was ashamed of how he had acted. Jude groaned and Connor felt a hand under his chin. Jude forced Connor's chin up, making him meet his eyes. "I like the shirt. And you," Jude stated confidently. Then, Jude did something that shocked Connor. Jude pulled Connor's chin, leaning forward and connecting their lips softly.

Connor's eyes fluttered closed after the initial shock wore off and kissed Jude back. Jude's hand moved onto Connor's cheek and his other hand on Connor's other cheek. Connor's arms found their way to Jude's waist. This was a big deal to Connor. After they had started dating, Connor had avoided kissing Jude again, because he wanted to be sure Jude wanted it. Jude had never initiated anything except hand holding. This was the first time Jude had initiated a kiss. The kiss lasted- well Connor didn't know how long it lasted. He got lost in the feel of Jude's lips on his, and Jude's hands on his cheeks, and the feeling of Jude's body pressed against his.

They finally pulled back when they realized air was keen to survival. Connor rested his forehead on Jude's, his eyes still closed. He licked his lips, opening his eyes and looking at Jude who was grinning at him. "I believe you," Connor breathed, brushing his nose against Jude's. Then, Jude pecked his lips again, took his hand, and led him back toward Callie and Cole.

* * *

 **READ WARPAINT!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I do not own The Fosters or anything you may recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	16. Baseball

**Summary:** **Jude tried baseball with Connor. Keyword; tried.**

 **So, in light of rewatching the finale on Netflix and using captions, I heard Jude talking about how he tried baseball with Connor, asuming he was talking about when the went to camp in 3x09. And so, this happened.**

* * *

 **Baseball**

Jude watched Connor through the links in the fence, smiling softly. The two had gone to a week a camp nearby, sadly meaning Jude would miss Brandon's Idllywild performance, but also meaning he'd get to spend a week with his boyfriend without the supervision of anyone either of them knew.

He watched as Connor pulled back with the bat, a carefree grin on his face as he hit the ball. He had just come back from canoeing out on the lake, and had stopped by the batting cages the camp had to watch Connor. The two had agreed to do separate activities for at least a half hour everyday. Jude had known Connor had been spending his time here.

"Oh, hey!" Connor greeted, spotting Jude, a smiling lighting his features. Jude bit his lip as the last ball whisked past Connor as he was distracted. If Connor's dad had been here, like the last time the two were at a batting cage together, he would have scolded Connor for an hour on that. But, he wasn't, and Connor wasn't worried about the ball he'd missed. Connor pulled his hat off, placed the bat beside the machine and then stepped out of the cage. "I thought you were canoeing," Connor commented, coming over to Jude and greeting him with a quick hug. Jude laughed as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I just finished up. Having fun?" Jude asked, his eyes flickering toward the cage. Connor glanced behind him and nodded.

"Yeah! It's so much more fun doing it without being corrected about everything," he explained, laughing softly. Jude joined him and nodded. Connor looked back at the cage and then at his boyfriend. "You wanna try?" Connor asked, pointing toward the cage. Jude laughed and shook his head.

"We both know how well that turned out the last time," Jude spoke with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you had fun, didn't you?" Connor teased, grabbing Jude's hand.

"Not really, but then again, that was mainly cause your dad was yelling at you," Jude told him, frowning and stepping slightly closer. Connor frowned, but leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Jude's.

"Well, my dad's not here right now, is he?" Connor asked, smiling. Jude giggled.

"The last time you said that, we ended up kissing in a tent," Jude pointed out.

"Exactly," Connor winked, then leaned closer and pecked Jude's lips. Jude laughed, shaking his head at Connor.

"Cheesy," Jude commented, lifting the hand that wasn't holding Connor's and pressing it against his boyfriend's chest.

"Come on, please, I can help you out?" Connor tried, his eyes widening, forming begging puppy dog eyes. Jude groaned and sighed.

"Fine," he decided.

"Whoop!" Connor grinned, pulling his hat back over his head and grabbing another for Jude. He placed the hat on Jude's head, earning a small laugh from his boyfriend. "Come on," Connor encouraged, grabbing Jude's hand and leading him into the cage. "Here," Connor spoke, handing Jude the bat.

"Okay, now what?" Jude asked, gripping the bat.

"Turn around, keep your feet about shoulder width apart, and bend your knees slightly," Connor instructed. Jude nodded and did as Connor had said. Connor stepped up behind Jude. "Now, grip the bat like this," Connor told Jude, moving beside him so Jude could see his hands. Jude attempted to position his hands, but failed. Connor laughed. "No, like this," Connor stated. He moved over, moving his hands on Jude's shoulders, then sliding them down his boyfriend's arms and placing his hands on top of Jude's. Jude shivered from the way Connor did it, his cheeks heating up. Connor smiled, his chin on Jude's shoulder as he fixed his boyfriend's grip on the bat. "See, like that," Connor whispered, his eyelids falling half closed as he spoke into Jude's ear.

"Mhm," Jude squeaked out, biting his lip. Connor smiled.

"Then you pull back," Connor spoke, then moved both his arms and Jude's arms back toward their shoulders. "And swing, and move your body with it," Connor whispered softly, swinging the bat gently. Jude swallowed, his cheeks a dark shade of red of the feeling of Connor's chest against his back and his arms and hands over his, Connor's chin on his shoulder. His heart pounded in his chest. Connor smirked, then pulled back. "Now, you try," he spoke louder, putting a coin in the machine and it started. Jude's eyes widened and he rushed to lift the bat, feeling suddenly cold without Connor pressed against him and feeling like he couldn't move the weight of the bat.

He swung the bat as the ball came racing toward him and groaned as he messed up the form completely. "I suck at this, I told you," Jude told Connor, his voice still wavering.

"Try again!" Connor encouraged as another ball came racing toward Jude. Sadly, though, Jude had stepped off balance and when he moved to hit the ball, it hit his wrist rather than the bat.

"Ow!" Jude howled, dropping the bat and stepped back from the center of cage, his back hitting the fence. He gripped his wrist tightly, his face contorting in pain.

"Jude!" Connor shouted, his eyes wide. He ran forward, grabbing Jude's sides to keep him up. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern clear on his face. Jude closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the fence and nodding his head.

"Yeah, it will go away in a second," Jude answered, his voice strained.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, frowning at Jude, moving his hands to grip his boyfriend's biceps.

"Yes," Jude laughed, letting go of his wrist and shaking it out.

"Sorry," Connor muttered, pulling on Jude's arms and leading him out of the cage after turning off the machine.

"For?" Jude laughed, lifting his hands and gripping Connor's forearms.

"Making you do that, and distracting you," Connor bit his lip. Jude shook his head.

"You didn't make me, I chose to," Jude assured. Connor glanced down. "And I like the distraction," Jude promised, smirking at Connor. Connor laughed, lifting his head, moving his hands back to Jude's waist.

"Really?" Connor flirted as Jude's hands slid up his arms and around his neck.

"Yes," Jude answered, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connor's.

* * *

 **I wrote this up in less than an hour and it is very much unedited, so please don't yell at me. Also, I'm working on a piece like I did with 3x04 and writing Jonnor scenes they left out and the ones they put with detail :).**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I wish I owned The Fosters, but sadly I do not.**

 **-HJ**


End file.
